DBZ:Crystals Undone
by DarkShadowSoul621
Summary: A story of love, heartache, and death. Tera and Rika had been best friends on Planet Vegeta, till something went wrong. Now thirty years later, they find themselves on earth, with unlikely Saiyans, like themselves.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Almost thirty years had passed since Tera had been placed inside of a freezing capsule and shot out into space. Thirty years of floating around in space, as nothing more than a popcicle. Tera had been locked in a decade worth of nightmares, flashing in her mind.

There were times Tera had wished her pod would hit something, killing her. She wondered if she would ever land, or even be found. Tera wondered more about where Rika was. Rika was her childhood friend, and somewhat of her enemy. Rika's actions that day caused both of then to be hurled into deep space, by King Vegeta.

It had all started the day Tera's younger brother, Kakarot, was born. Tera and Rika were running down the halls to get to the newborn lab. Planet Vegeta was a dark planet, but for the children, it wasn't too bad. Tera looked down another hallway as she ran behind Rika. She waved when she saw a few Saiyans she knew.

"Must you wave at everyone?" Rika asked. Back then, Tera didn't realize how bossy her friend was. With her mind, she ignored all the evil that had gone on around her.

Tera had long, thin black hair with black eyes. She looked so much like her mother. Tera had her hair pulled back all the time because her mother brushed it at night. The older Saiyan liked her daughter's hair pulled back, it made her look cuter. Her clothes were nothing more than a white strapped dress and blue boots like her father wore. Rika on the other hand, had short brown hair with black eyes. She looked a lot like her mother as well, only she had her fathers hair and eyes. Rika wore black shorts under a green tee-shirt dress. Her boots were smaller than Tera's were, but the same concept.

The two friends were hurrying down the hall as Paragus, Rika's father ran passed the two of them. Rika's brother was born on the same day as Tera's was, and nothing was said about the great amount of energy Rika's brother had.

"Father! Where are you going?" Rika giggled as she turned and stopped. She and Tera were only about five years old, but were strong and intelligent.

"I have to stop King Vegeta before he kills your brother!" Paragus yelled as he kept running. Rika looked at Tera and gasped.

"What!" Rika yelled as she ran to the Baby Lab. Tera had hurried next her to check on her brother. When the two reached the room, Bardock, Tera's father was standing there looking through the glass with a half smile.

"Father?" Tera asked as walked up to him. He looked up and smiled more, seeing his daughter. Her small tail flicked behind her as she ran up beside him.

"Hey, tiny. Come here I want you to see your brother, Kakarot." Bardock said as he picked her up onto his shoulders and pointed at the one making the most noise. He had spiky black hair, like their father's.

"That's a nice name, Daddy. He makes a lot of noise. Is that Rika's brother?" Tera asked pointing at the little boy next to Kakarot.

"Where!" Rika yelled as she jumped up and down. Bardock only laughed as he picked her up on his other shoulder.

"Whoa. You're brother is loud! Hey wait what is that man doing?" Rika asked as she saw a man walk in to the room and over to Broly. He had a dagger in his hand.

"Is he gonna kill him!" Tera asked. Bardock knew what was happening, so he put the girls down and pushed them along.

"You two run along now and find something to do. You'll see them later." Bardock said reassuring them. Rika didn't need to know why Broly was being killed.

"Okay, we'll see you later Daddy." Tera said and waved to her father. Not knowing it would be the last time she saw him. Bardock waved with a half smile as he watched his daughter prance off. She was so oblivious to the darker world around her. He turned back to his son as a few tears fell.

"Tera! We can't leave! What about my little brother!" Rika shouted. Tera turned and sighed.

"My Daddy said it would be alright. They won't kill him!" Tera snapped back. Rika narrowed her eyes and kicked the floor before the walked on.

As the two friends continued they turned a corner and saw King Vegeta and his son, Vegeta. Rika got really cocky that second and jumped in front of them.

"Hey King Vegeta! Why did you have that man kill my brother!" Rika yelled at him. Tera gasped and covered her mouth. They didn't know that that was what the man was doing. But Rika had to argue every chance she got. Tera stepped in front of her quickly.

"I'm sorry Lord Vegeta, and Prince Vegeta. She isn't feeling well, please excuse Rika. It was wrong of her to speak out of place." Tera said, but Rika bit her hand making her yelp and pull it away.

"Ah, you are Bardock's daughter, and you are Paragus' daughter." Lord Vegeta said looking at the girls. "Both future's bright, though I see Bardock's seed over powering Paragus's." He continued. But Rika would not listen.

"Do you have a problem with me and my father?" Rika yelled as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Enough!" King Vegeta yelled as he charged his hand and went to smack Rika. Tera shook her head, but jumped in front of her friend to save her from the blow. The blade of his hand cut into her dress and left a deep gash on her chest. "Your little attitude has just cost the both of you a trip to the freezers!" Lord Vegeta yelled and snapped his fingers. Two of his henchmen came over and grabbed the two girls. Prince Vegeta had wide eyes as he watched Tera bleed and cry.

"Please! No, I don't deserve to go! I did nothing!" Tera yelled as she looked at Vegeta and held her chest. He looked at her and then his father and then back at her.

"Father? Do we have to send them for such a little crime?" Prince Vegeta asked his father. He was shaking, wanting to do something.

"Yes, they annoyed me so I had to punish them." His father said and walked on. Vegeta looked back and mouthed, I'm sorry, to her. Tera's heart sank as the Prince walked off with his father.

"Daddy!" Tera screamed as the henchmen walked to the freezer pods. Instantly, Bardock came running around the corner and saw his daughter and Rika.

"Hey! Get your hands off my daughter!" Bardock growled as he was running to catch up with the men.

"Sorry, Kings orders." One of them said, flinching a bit.

"To do what!" Bardock yelled.

"Have them frozen and shot off into space. They're banished." The other said and snickered.

"What! Why!" Bardock was furious as his hands radiated blue energy.

"Because they back talked to The King and Prince."

Bardock looked at Tera who had tears rolling down her eyes. That's when he noticed her chest bleeding, and then the gash. His eyes narrowed and he looked at the men.

"Did one of you do this to MY daughter?" Bardock raged. The two shook their heads. He looked back at his daughter and tried to choke back the rage. He placed his hand on her bleeding chest.

"Father, I didn't do anything. I tried to shut her up, but she just kept yelling at him. And now I hurt..." Tera cried as she placed her small hand on top of his. Bardock tried hard to fight back the tears.

"I know baby, it's okay. I'll find a way to get you out of this." Bardock said and held her hand.

"Where is Mommy?" Tera asked. Bardock choked alittle at this, so many things in one day were going wrong.

"Tiny, your mother died when she had Kakarot." Bardock tried not to lay it on her too much. Tera had more tears strolling down her face now.

"Hey, Bardock we need to do what was told so.."

"Can you two wait awhile, so I can talk with Lord Vegeta. Please? So I can convince him not to do this?" Bardock asked. The two looked at each other then nodded. Bardock smiled at Tera and kissed her forehead, then went running off. The two men laughed and smirked.

"As if. We don't get to do this very often." One said and they proceeded on.

Bardock reached the King and Prince and stopped them. He caught his breath before speaking. King Vegeta turned and looked at Bardock.

"My Lord please reconsider your decision for my daughter and her friend. They are only children, they didn't know better. My daughter needs medical attention." Bardock said as Lord Vegeta looked out the window.

"There is nothing I can do now Bardock." The King said.

"What! Why not! You are the King!" Bardock yelled.

"Because, it's already done." King Vegeta pointed out the window at the two space pods flying away. Bardock turned to see his daughter and Rika flying off. His eyes got big and anger filled him. Prince Vegeta felt bad though as he looked out the window. Him and Tera had been friends for awhile and he had grown somewhat attached to her.

But now almost three centuries had passed and Tera's pod had landed with Rika's right next to her. The two had grown a lot within in the years and their hair was longer. Well Tera's black hair was now waist length and Rika's was at her shoulders.

As the pods beeped and readied themselves to open, a man and his brother had been walking through the forest when they saw the two pods. They looked to be fishermen and no more than thirty years old. The oldest walked over and tapped on Tera's pod.

"What do you think is in here, John?" Tom asked as John went over to Rika's and looked at it. He narrowed his eyes a bit, trying to figure it out.

"I dunno, Tom. Should we pry them open?" John asked.

"Yea, mid-as well. Couldn't catch any fish today anyways. Maybe we'll get lucky and these will be filled with fish." Tom said and began to lift a handle. The pod opened and a burst of cold air and steam rose out as Tera's naked body fell to the ground.

"Holy Crap!" Tom yelled as he fell backwards. John had just opened his to see Rika fall out of the pod, same as Tera, but John caught her before she hit the ground.

"Women?" John asked confused, then saw their tails. "Or aliens?" He added.

"Sister Mora will know what to do with them." Tom said and got up, then he picked Tera up and swung her over his shoulder.

"Yea, she'll know what to do." John said as he walked by his brother and held Rika under his arm.

When they got to their village they went to a huge hut that had smoke coming out of the top. John went in first then Tom right behind him. An older lady was sitting with incents all around her and candles lit. Her eyes were closed as she hummed a tune.

"Sister Mora? We need to ask you something." John said.

"What is it Brother John?" She didn't open her eyes and did not smile. She was at peace.

"Yes well we need to ask you what to do with these two monkey women." Tom said and lay down Rika while John lay Tera down beside her. Their tails showed as clear as the moon in a dark night sky. Sister More opened her eyes and looked at the two women.

"Leave now." She said and waved her hand at them. They looked at each other, but shrugged and left. Sister More looked at Rika then at Tera. Tera's eyes began to blink open as the woman looked at her.

"Who are you?" Tera asked as she began to lift herself up. She looked around the hut and held her head. It was pulsating, like a brain freeze. Then she looked down to see the scar that ran down her chest.

"Well dear, I am Sister Mora. But the question is, who are you? And why do you have a tail?" She pointed at the brown limb. Tera looked down at her tail then at the woman.

"All of us Saiyans have one." Tera remembered what had happened to her and Rika."What planet are we on?" Tera asked the old woman.

"Why this is Planet Earth. Were you not born here?" She asked.

"No, I was born on Planet Vegeta. My father is Bardock and my brother is Kakarot. Have you heard of either one of them?" Tera asked, knowing if the woman had, the Planet would not be here right now.

"No I'm sorry. You two are the only Saiyans here." Tera looked down at Rika who was just coming out of her sleep. "I have some clothes you two would like to have. They aren't much but I got them from a stranger named Goku. He's about your age dear, maybe younger. If anyone would know were your brother and father are, it would be him." The old woman pointed at a small box in the corner with a few outfits in it that looked like they were made from Namekian's. Rika woke up and looked around.

"Tera? Where are we?" Rika asked. Tera knew Rika still saw herself as the five year old girl. The years had not been kind to Tera, her mind was filled with hatred for her friend. Rika seemed to become oblivious, and rather ditzy.

"No time, put these on and follow me." Tera said as she handed Rika a dark purple jump suit with a light blue waist sash and orange shoes. Tera had grabbed the same outfit, though hers seemed a bit big on her. She wondered if Rika's was this big on her. When she went to ask her friend, she had already dressed and walked out.

Rika was ready and waiting for Tera outside of the hut. Tera was putting her hair up, like her mother always had put up for her. When Tera was finished, she smiled at the old woman.

"Thank you." Tera said and went outside to meet Rika. Tera had always been kind to strangers. Even ones that were about to die under her Father's reign. She shook the thoughts away as she looked at Rika. To her surprise, Rika had torn a hole through her pants for her tail. Tera looked down and did the same with hers. When her tail fell out, she smiled a little more.

"That's better. Alright, so we need to find this Goku...The woman said he would know where our families are." Tera said as she adjusted her waist band.

"Seems easy." Rika said and lifted up into the air. Tera did too and they flew side by side up in the sky. As they did Rika got curious with some questions.

"Hey Tera? Do you think we still have our abilities?" Rika asked. Tera looked over at her and smiled.

"I'm sure we haven't lost them. But should we have some fun? I mean, we are Saiyans." Tera smirked. Rika nodded with a bright smile as they flew down towards the City that was right under them. "Here should be good." Tera said as she landed in the middle of a busy street. Rika touched down next to her.

"So, what do we..." Rika said, but someone interupted her.

"Wow, can we ask who you two ladies are?" Another lady asked as a man had a box thing in their face.

"Excuse me, I was talking to Tera!" Rika yelled as she lifted her hand and a pink blast of energy shot the woman and man. Tera crossed her arms.

"King Vegeta would be proud. I supposed this will be our first planet we take over and sell. These beings aren't that strong." Tera said as she poked the man with her boot.

"Did I kill them?" Rika asked, bending over and looking at them. Tera shook her head.

"No, they still have a pulse. But I'm thinking that horrible looking building needs to come down." Tera said as she lifted her arm towards the large skyscraper. That's when a purple haired teen dropped down in front of her. Tera looked at him for a moment.

"I'm here to stop you Tera!" The boy said. Tera narrowed her eyes as she looked at him. He obviously had some power, but he was no match for her.

"How do you know my name, boy?" Tera asked.

"I'm from the future! This is where it ends!" He yelled as he powered up and his hair turned yellow. Tera froze.

"A Super Saiyan?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Tera looked at Rika and then looked back at him. "Alright, if you are a Saiyan, why hasn't this planet been taken over?"

"We protect it."

"We? You mean there are more?" Rika asked as she jumped into the conversation.

"Yes. My name is Trunks. The one you're looking for is that way." Trunks said. Tera narrowed her eyes. Future or not, he knew too much. Tera nodded as she looked at Rika.

"Come on, Rika. We will leave this planet be. Don't want to upset the others." Tera said as she jumped up and flew in the direction Trunks had told her. She looked back at the teen and narrowed her eyes. That was something you don't encounter everyday.

"Why are we looking here for them? Shouldn't we go back to Planet Vegeta and ask for them? I mean, that Trunks guy...could he really know for sure that they are here?" Rika asked. This had crossed Tera's mind.

"We could, but first we'll look. I wanna find this Goku person. Maybe he can help us, and that Trunks was our own kind. They are more likely to be here." Tera said as she tried to sense any abnormal energy.

"What do you think my Father and Brother will do when they see I'm alive? I mean I didn't get a long goodbye speech from my father like you did." Rika said. Tera clenched her fists. It wasn't a goodbye speech. She could tell Rika's arrogance was all coming back to her now.

"I don't know Rika. Technically it would never have happened if you would have just kept your mouth shut." Tera was still a little sore from that whole thing. It still played in her head as though it were yesterday.

_"Daddy!" _

_ "Hey! Get your hands off my daughter!"_

His voice still rang through like he were still here.

_ "Father, I didn't do anything. I tried to shut her up, but she just kept yelling at him. And I hurt.." Tera cried._

_ "I know baby, it's okay. I'll find a way to get you out of this." Bardock said and held her hand._

Tera sighed and looked around. She noticed they were in the middle of the ocean. Tears rolled down her face as she kept thinking of her Father. She noticed Rika was silent now, feeling that it was all her fault. Which it was. And then Tera remembered the times she had spent with Prince Vegeta.

_"Vegeta! That's not fair! Why is it that you always pick what we play?" Tera giggled as Vegeta sat next to her and stopped tickling her._

_ "Because I am Prince Vegeta! And I say you are my Queen and I am King!" Vegeta announced and poked her in the side. She laughed harder and tried to pry him off of her. When he finally stopped she looked up at him._

_ "Do you think we'll actually get married?" Tera asked._

_ "I don't think. I know."_

Tera shook that memory away. They were just kids then when he said that. The smile she had on her face was quickly washed away by another thought.

_ "Please! No, I don't deserve to go! I did nothing!" Tera yelled as she looked at Vegeta, holding her bleeding chest. He looked at her and then his father and then back at her._

_ "Father? Do we have to send them for such a little crime?" Prince Vegeta asked his father._

_ "Yes, they annoyed me so I had to punish them." His father said and walked on. Vegeta looked back and mouthed, I'm sorry, to her. Tera's heart sank as the Prince walked off with his father._

"You helped enough." Tera whispered to herself as though Vegeta was right there next to her. Rika looked at her and cocked an eyebrow.

"Hey! Tera, look at that house down there on that little island. Can we ask them if they know a Goku?" Rika asked as she saw the small pink house. Tera turned herself away from memories to see what she was talking about.

"Yeah, sure. Why not? It is unlikely they will, this is a very over populated planet but hell why not?" Tera said and began to land on the island. Then the thought crossed her mind, maybe they would. Trunks had said the one they were looking for was in this general direction.

When her and Rika had their feet planted on the ground, she looked around to see if anyone was home. Her hand rested on the scar on her chest.

"Hello! Is anyone here!" Rika yelled. Tera narrowed her eyes at her friend from how loud she was. Moments later an old man and a pig came out of the house. Along with a short man who was bald.

"Yes, ladies?" The old man asked looking at the two. Tera raised an eyebrow and looked at the pig. There was no way her brother would know any of these people. He was a Saiyan, not some earth protector.

"Um yea we are looking for someone. My name is Tera and this is my friend Rika." Tera said as she smiled slightly. Rika just rolled her eyes. I had a feeling she was itching to destroy this whole island.

"Well my name is Roshi. Now, uh huh, ladies do you mind uh given me a kiss?" Roshi asked as he came closer. He had a creepy look on his face. Tera looked at him with a cocked eye brow as she smacked him.

"I'm Oolong and he is crazy. I'm sorry about him. This is Krillin." Oolong pointed to the bald man. Then he pulled Roshi inside away from Tera and Rika.

"Well uh, Krillin? Have you seen and or heard of a man named Goku?" Tera asked, trying to get real answers.

"Yea! I have, in fact he's my best friend!" Krillin said. Tera froze. That Trunks kid must have been telling the truth.

"Great is he here?" Rika asked getting excited, she wanted to see her brother and father more and more as the seconds went on.

"No, but we are going out to a Picnic and he'll be there would you care to join us?" Krillin offered. Tera looked at Rika then back at Krillin. It wasn't like their race getting close to any other race. Technically, she should be killing all of them. Her older brother Raditz was only a year older than she had been and had already killed entire planets by the time he was six. Tera lowered her head, thinking about her older brother. She hadn't even seen him before she was shot off.

"We'd love to." Rika said. Tera narrowed her eyes and just sighed, nodding. Rika jumped up and down with excitement as she played in the sand. This planet was nothing like Planet Vegeta. Tera actually liked it, a lot. It was a lot brighter and filled with wild colors. She could see why Trunks would try to protect it.

Later that day Tera and Rika arrived at the nice sun patch of land with the cherry blossoms falling all around. Tera felt relaxed and calm. Something that hadn't been in her blood in over thirty years.

"Okay now, Goku should be here somewhere." Krillin said as he looked around. His eyes were squinty then they became wide again when he saw a boy.

"Oh Krillin! Hey!" A young boy came running over to them. He had black hair and black eyes. Tera watched as the boy stopped in front of them.

"Oh hey Gohan. Trunks here too?" Krillin asked. Tera looked at Rika.

"Trunks? Purple hair? Tall?" Rika asked, wondering if it was the same Trunks. Tera rolled her eyes, knowing there couldn't be that many others on this planet named Trunks.

"Yeah, that's the future Trunks. Oh, and Dad couldn't make it. Him and Mom are in the city enrolling me into a school." Gohan said.

"Oh well, Tera, Rika, I guess you'll have to wait to see Goku." Krillin said turning to the girls. Gohan looked at them.

"What do you want with my Dad?" Gohan asked. Tera knelt down to his eye level and smiled.

"Well we think he might be able to help us find our family. So he's kind of important to us." Tera said.

"Really? Wow, can I ask something?" Gohan said. Krillin asked the question first though. Gohan looked at him and sighed.

"Why do you two have tails? The last time I saw someone with a tail was Gohan and Vegeta." Krillin said. Tera stared at him for a minute. That name rang in her ears. What were the chances that this was her childhood love? Rika patted Tera on the shoulder and she shook her head, nodding that she was fine.

"Well if you must know, we are High Class Saiyans." Rika said with pride. Gohan looked at her and Tera.

"I am a High Classed Saiyan, Rika is a rank below me." Tera added. Rika narrowed her eyes, not likeing the fact that I degraded her in front of these strangers. Tera ignored her and looked around, seeing if she could find this Vegeta they talked of. At this point, Tera would believe anything.

"You are! Whoa! So is my Dad! And Vegeta! Trunks, and I are only half Saiyans though." Gohan said and pointed at a teenage boy with long purple hair. Tera looked at him and confirmed that was the boy who had stopped their rampage on the City.

"Did you say…Vegeta?" Tera asked softly. Then a man came out from behind a tree. Tera turned to see the short man.

"Who the hell keeps saying my name!" The man was a spitting image of Lord Vegeta. Tera's eyes went wide and her mouth dropped. As he came closer her heart speed faster. Vegeta's eyes were a little wide, not sure if the woman in front of him was really Tera. She was the main reason he hated Kakarot so much. He lived while she died. But she wasn't dead, she was standing right in front of him.

"Prince Vegeta." Rika whispered. She had learned her lesson with his father. Both her and Tera dropped to their knees, bowing in respect.

"Yes I am Prince Vegeta, got a problem with that?" Vegeta smirked remembering the fight. Tera got angry and tightened her fists as she looked back up and stood.

"Yes I do! How would you like to be sent in to space frozen for almost three centuries!" Tera yelled. Rika looked at her, then Vegeta. She sighed and stood up.

"Uh, Tera? Should you really be yelling at him? I mean if he's a minature version of King Vegeta, he might send us back into space for thirty more years." Rika asked.

"Well if you hadn't been yelling at him and his father to begin with….!"

"You both would have died in the explosion." Vegeta ended her sentence differently than she was. Tera turned to Vegeta and looked at him.

"Wha-? Exploded?" Tera asked confused.

"Yes, Planet Vegeta exploded that day that you were sent into space. So what Rika did saved both of your lives." Vegeta explained.

"What about my Father? What happened to him?" Tera asked.

"I don't know and I don't care!" Vegeta yelled. Krillin looked at Roshi and Gohan.

"You think they know each other?" Krillin whispered.

"A little better than I would like to." Roshi said as he crossed his arms.

"Well I want to know and I do care! Geez you're as hardheaded as you were when we were younger! Why the hell was I put here! Of all places! I had to be put here on Planet Earth! I could have landed on the Kai's planet of even Namek! BUT NO! I WAS PUT HERE!" Tera began to stomp off. She couldn't take seeing him after so long and him being this stubborn.

"I suppose you are looking for Kakarot." Vegeta said with a smirk and crossed his arms. Tera stopped and turned.

"What do you know about my brother?" Tera asked irritated as she walked back over to him.

"Only that he is the one you have searching for all day." Vegeta said.

"Wait but we have been looking for a Goku all day." Rika said confused as she got in on the argument. Maybe she could cool them both down.

"Also known as Kakarot." Vegeta corrected. Tera dazed out and swallowed hard.

"Kakarot, goes by Goku? But why? Father picked that name out for him, I was there when he was born." Tera whispered to herself and remembered her mother and father. Rika looked at Tera then Vegeta.

"Man you two never use to fight this much." Rika said. She couldn't belive how much the years had changed both of them. Gohan glanced up at Tera as she was lost in thought.

"So you are my Aunt?" Gohan asked her. Tera looked at him, bent down and smiled as she patted his head.

"Well I didn't think that Kakarot would have gotten married and have a child by now. But then again I didn't think I'd see that Prince again either." She sneered at Vegeta and looked at Gohan.

"Vegeta did too." Gohan added. Tera was shocked at this and Vegeta sighed and looked at the ground. It was apparent that he had remembered what he said years ago.

"What...?" Tera asked as she looked down and then turned her gaze to Vegeta. He looked up from his feet and saw the hurt and pain she had in her eyes. Tera shook her head and held back the tears, though alittle disappointed. But she quickly averted her gaze and looked up at a ship that had just landed. Rika looked at it and Tera stood up placing her hand on Gohan's shoulder so he could get behind her a bit. She had no idea where this was coming from, but Gohan was her blood.

Moments later a bunch of a green race came pouring out of the ship and ran over to Vegeta. Trunks walked over to Tera and Gohan looking at Tera and Rika.

"So you two knew my Father when he was younger?" Trunks asked.

"Yes, sadly. But you knew that already, didn't you?" Tera said as Trunks nodded with a chuckle. "But you seem better than him already. You stopped us from hurting a harmless race and actually talk to me." Tera smiled and looked at him. You could tell he was Vegeta's son.

"Well right now, in this period of time, I'm only an infant." Trunks said as he looked over at a woman with shoulder length blue hair holding a baby. Tera looked at the woman and then looked at Trunks.

"But if you are there, then how are you here?" Rika asked.

"Time travel, told you I was from the future. Oh and I know you two in the future, you stick around and help out a lot." Trunks said and smiled. "And...don't worry about it, Mom." Trunks said, knowing how the future turns out. Tera looked at him as she narrowed her eyes. Had he just called her, Mom?

"Wow, that's cool." Rika added before Tera could ask him about it. Then looked at the man who was walking up to Vegeta. He looked a lot like her father, Paragus. "Father?" she whispered at first. "Father!" She yelled once she saw it was him. Rika ran over to Paragus and stopped when she got next to Vegeta. Paragus looked at Rika, with his arm extended. It was as though he had expected her to be alive. Tera was becoming more and more confused by the second.

"My long lost daughter...at last." Paragus whispered as Rika placed her arm around him. Tera sighed and turned away a bit. Vegeta still saw the pain, but he turned to Paragus and crossed his arms.

"Please my Lord, we can not defeat the Legendary Super Saiyan without you. We have been re-creating Planet Vegeta, all we need is a King." Paragus said as Vegeta turned to walk away. Moments pass and Vegeta turns again and agrees silently. Trunks had heard the conversation. Tera had her guard up as a couple green men looked at her. They snickered and pointed.

"Dad you can't be serious!" Trunks yelled as he ran over to Vegeta. Tera lost her temper as two of the Soldiers came over to her and Gohan and went to grab him. She grabbed their arms and snapped them.

"Back away, or the air you just sucked in...will be the last breath you ever breathe." Tera growled. The men backed off and lined back up. Gohan looked up at Tera and held on to her pants.

"Paragus lead the way." Vegeta said as he followed Rika and Paragus. Tera watched as her friend completely ignored everyone but her father. She shook her head as she turned away from her friend.

"Father!" Trunks yelled and followed Vegeta. Tera looked at Gohan and Krillin as Rika followed her father.

"Should we go too?" Tera asked them.

"Yea! Let's go!" Gohan said smiling.

"Alright, but if anything happens to you, your Dad would kill me and he hasn't even met me yet." Tera joked. Gohan laughed and the three of them flew up to the ship. Oolong was trying to hold Roshi back from getting on though.

"No wait Vegeta! What are you doing! Oolong let go of me!" Roshi was yelling.

"Look man, you need to just stay were you belong! This is their business!" Oolong yelled back.

"Oh come on Oolong, let the man have some fun!" Tera joked as her, Gohan and Krillin got in the ship. Oolong just sighed and let Roshi go. He went running in after Tera.

"Hey! Wait up!" Oolong yelled and got on the ship aswell.

When they arrived on the Planet New Vegeta, there were three hover cars taking them up to the Palace. Vegeta, Paragus and Rika were in the first one. Trunks, Oolong and Roshi were in the second and Tera, Krillin and Gohan were in the last one.

"So Tera, you and Goku are related?" Krillin asked sitting back.

"Yea, I guess we are." Tera said leaning her head back. She remembered the day Kakarot was born. She smiled a bit and then remembered her older brother again.

"You knew Vegeta then too?" Krillin asked.

"What's with all the questions?" Tera asked lifting her head up as Vegeta flew into her mind. He had grown up, but there was still part of him that remembered her.

"Sorry, it's just that well we never really knew anyone who knew Goku longer than we have." Krillin looked away from the back seat, where Tera sat as well. Gohan was leaning over the front seat to listen to their conversation. "Other than Vegeta of course, but that's another story."

"Well I didn't know him. He was born when I was exiled." Tera sighed and looked out into the barren waste lands. Something was a little off about this new planet.

"Well you're cool on my list." Gohan said smiling. Tera smiled as she turned towards him.

"Thank you Gohan. You're really cool too." Tera said and patted his head. As she sat back down the auto driver reversed to manual. "What the!" Tera yelled as she took the wheel quickly. She was bent over the front seat as she steered the hover car. Her long pony tail fell over her shoulder as she did. Krillin looked away trying hard not to look at her position. Gohan knew why Krillin had looked though and he hit him in the arm.

"Krillin!" Gohan yelled as he narrowed his eyes.

"Sorry, its just...I can't help it." Krillin said as he rubbed the spot Gohan hit. But they made it to the Palace and the car stopped. Vegeta had gotten out of his car and saw Tera bent over. She had rested her head when the car stopped and sighed.

"Whoa, you have no idea how hard it is to drive over the front seat." Tera laughed. Krillin and Gohan jumped out and looked at Vegeta who was staring at her. They noticed Roshi was too but Oolong had snapped him out of his trance and pushed him out.

"Tera! Come on!" Rika yelled as she was walking next to her Father, a large grin over her face. Tera rolled over and fell into the front seat with a loud crash. Vegeta just laughed and went on following Paragus.

Tera eventually got out of the car and looked at Vegeta who was walking away, she sighed and saw Trunks was walking over to her and the other two.

"What was that about?" Trunks chuckled as Tera jumped out of the vehicle.

"Oh well our car kinda decided not to drive so I did it manually." Tera said straightening her pants. Trunks had just noticed the slit on the front of her tank top. Under it was a scar. Trunks narrowed his eyes a bit, but shook it off.

"Yea, I was staring to." Krillin whispered to Trunks. Though Trunks had seen the scar, not Tera's breasts. Gohan rolled his eyes and looked at Tera.

"Come one let's go check out the city." Gohan suggested as he grabbed Tera's hand.

"You guys go ahead, I'm gonna stay here and check this place out alittle." Tera said as she saw Vegeta walking back to the hover car and going back to the ship with Paragus, Rika and what looked like her brother, Broly. But Paragus didn't get into the car right away.

"Vegeta's impatience makes me sick." Roshi said as him and Oolong were hanging over the edge of the building. Tera only chuckled as she watched Vegeta sitting there with his arms crossed. He must have felt her looking at him, because he turned and acted as though he was speaking with Broly. Tera thought for a moment before it hit her. Wasn't Broly killed when he was born?

"Alright we'll catch up later." Krillin said, breaking her thought process. Tera nodded and waved as her attention turned to them leaving into the City. When they were out of sight, Tera walked towards the Palace, feeling Vegeta's eyes on her. When the tension got the best of her, she turned quickly to see Paragus standing behind her.

"Ah, Tera. Nice to see you again." Paragus said. Tera narrowed her eyes, having a bad feeling in her gut. Paragus had changed in thirty years.

"Like wise. So...Broly is alive?" Tera asked.

"Yes. Funny story really, he lived through the wound. Him and I escaped the planet when it was destroyed. Bardock lived as well, but sadly Freeza killed him after." Paragus said with a slight grin. Tera grit her teeth as she lowered her head.

"You didn't stop him? Or even help my father?" Tera asked a little angry.

"Either way, death was in his fate. Now, I cut Rika's tail off in the ship." Paragus said changing the subject. Tera narrowed her eyes, wanting a good explanation why he didn't save her father.

"I saw that." Tera said as she clenched her fists. But without much warning Paragus grabbed her tail and pulled out a blade, which he used to cut her tail off. Tera screamed as he did and then looked at him.

"What the hell!" She yelled.

"I don't want any apes running lose here. Vegeta agrees with me of course." Paragus laughed and tossed the limp tail out the window. "And...I suggest you stay away from the Prince...Or your fate will end the same as your fathers." He said and walked the other way. Tera turned to see the vehicle with Vegeta in it. Paragus got in and it took off. She turned, furious with that man and walked on through the Palace.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

While Tera was on her walk, she noticed the Palace was a dump. Some of the structures were broken or unfinished. This place was nothing compared to the real planet. Or even Earth. Tera was actually starting to miss the beach and the Cherry blossoms. Then something made her chest start to burn. She grabbed ahold of the scar and fell to her knees, cringing. She looked at the scar and closed her eyes. It was over her heart. The pain of knowing her father was dead, was enough to kill her. But after a few moments, the pain went away. She sighed and turned to sit on the hard ground. Tears swelled in her eyes as she leaned her head against the building. Why was Rika's entire family still alive?

"I miss you Dad.." Tera whispered before she stood up again and continued on her walk through the Palace. She needed something to take her mind off of everything that had happened today.

Hours later Tera was still walking around, but she stopped at a room where she heard people eating. Curious, she looked inside only to see Oolong, Roshi, Krillin, Gohan, and Trunks. But there was another, who at first she thought was her Father Bardock but then she looked closer only to find out it was Kakarot. Her heart jumped seeing him. He looked so much like their father, it almost made the pain come back in her chest.

"Hey Goku, we ran into your sister today." Oolong said as he stuffed his face.

"What? But I don't think I have a sister. Then again, I didn't think I had a brother either till Raditz showed up." Goku thought for a moment. Tera's eyes were wide. Could her older brother be alive?

"Well she says she is but she was exiled the day you were born. And that she knew Vegeta too. Her best friend is Paragus' daughter." Krillin added.

"Wow, a big reunion huh? Where is she?" Goku asked as he swallowed a piece of meat.

"Uh, we dunno. She said she was gonna walk around the Palace and check it out. We haven't seen her since." Krillin answered. Tera smiled as she left the doorway and began to walk down the hall. She had lost count on how many times she passed that same statue.

"Her name is Tera though." Trunks said as him and Gohan gathered some food up in a bag.

"Yea Dad, she's really cool. And she told me that if we came here she would protect me, and if anything happened to me that you would kill her." Gohan said laughing. Goku laughed at that too.

"Well she sure does sound like she's my family. I think I'll go and find her." Goku said and stood. After a second of stretching, he walked out of the room and looked around. He noticed someone turn a corner, but only caught a glimpse of them.

"Hey! Wait!" Goku yelled and ran down the hall. When he turned, he saw the woman jump out the window. He gasped a bit, thinking she had fallen. But when he walked closer, she was floating in the air. He sighed and shook his head a bit.

"Hey do you know where a Tera is?" Goku asked as he looked at the woman. Tera chuckled a bit.

"You're looking at her Kakarot." She smirked and hovered some more out. Goku looked at her and smiled as she turned and spun.

"I hear you have been looking for me." He said as he sat on the side of the window.

"Well I was. But now I found you and Vegeta." Tera said and sat next to him.

"I heard about that too. Hey and here he is." Goku said as he saw Vegeta pass them. Tera just glared at him as he looked at her. She wanted so much to have that little Vegeta back. The one who wanted her to marry him, no questions about it. But she pushed those thoughts away and looked at Broly.

"Whoa, Broly you really grew up boy." Tera said as she jumped down and looked at him. But he didn't say anything, he just grit his teeth and looked like he was twitching.

"Broly, behave my son." Paragus said as he rose his hand.

"What's wrong? Afraid I'll whoop your butt?" Tera joked but her face got serious when Broly lifted his hand and hit her hard, making her go flying into a wall. Goku stepped up quickly.

"Geez Broly! What was that for!" Goku yelled. Vegeta saw Tera go flying and rushed over to her. He lifted her up, making sure she was alright. Vegeta had no idea why he ran to her like that. It was an impulse. Goku clenched his fists as Rika stepped over to her brother and placed a hand on his shoulder, calming him down. Rika knew the truth about Broly. She looked at her father with narrowed, hate filled eyes.

"Vegeta?" Tera asked in a daze. To her he looked like the small Prince again, until her vision blurred. But she shook it away when she saw the newer Vegeta lifting her up on her feet.

"Whoa, hey Broly! What the hell was that for!" Tera yelled and was gonna go up to him and beat the crap out of him, but Vegeta held her back.

"Calm down. You just annoyed him. He did what he had to." Vegeta said. And at that second, the memory came back.

_"Please! No, I don't deserve to go! I did nothing!" Tera yelled as she looked at Vegeta. He looked at her and then his father and then back at her._

_ "Father? Do we have to send them for such a little crime?" Prince Vegeta asked his father._

_ "Yes, they annoyed me so I had to punish them." His father said and walked on. Vegeta looked back and mouthed, I'm sorry, to her. Tera's heart sank as the Prince walked off with his father._

Vegeta knew what Tera had thought, knew what she was feeling in that second of saying what he had. Tera tensed up and went to shake Vegeta off of her.

"I tried, I couldn't do anything more. You knew how he was..." He whispered to her.

"I know. I understand." Tera whispered back. Vegeta knew she said she understood, but something inside him said she still had no clue.

"You say it but do you mean it?" He asked but before she could answer Rika and Goku came over. Vegeta let Tera go as he stepped aside. Broly and Paragus walked off quickly.

"You alright?" Goku asked.

"Yea, but I will murder your brother!" Tera said to Rika.

"Go ahead, you won't win." Rika sighed. Tera looked at her confused. She could tell there was a secret she was hiding, but couldn't pin point it. "Well I'm heading to bed..." Rika said as she yawned.

"Oh man, that sounds good." Goku said as he looked at Tera. "We'll catch up more tomorrow." Tera nodded with a smile. When she was left alone with Vegeta, she turned to face him.

"Well I guess I'll see you in the morning." Tera said and was about to leave but Vegeta grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him.

"Just because I'm married and have a kid now, does not mean I'm going back on my word." He said knowing she remembered what he had said, that he knew they would be married. She looked into his eyes as he smirked at her.

"Vegeta, that's just it. You are married and you have a kid. I don't want you to break her heart and leave your child for me. I don't deserve it. Besides, our life sailed when I was exiled." Tera whispered as she tried to look away from his gaze.

"Onna will be fine, and Trunks is my son. He will be strong through all this." Vegeta tried to persuade her. Tera noticed something different about him now. That's when she remembered what Trunks had said to her earlier that day, and then what he called her before they left Earth.

"I can't Vegeta. Maybe if you weren't married and if I was more comfortable with it." Tera sighed and looked down as he wrapped his arms around her.

"One night then. Just one night with you will satisfy me enough for an eternity. One night that I have been waiting for forever..." He whispered into her ear. Tera swallowed hard as she softly agreed. Then he picked her up and carried her to his room where there was a huge bed and a canopy over it.

When he entered the room he took her to the bed and laid her down. Tera smiled softly at the cool silk that covered the bed. Vegeta ran his hands along her arms and down to her hips. But before he did anything else Tera quickly got up.

"Wait right here." She said and disappeared into the giant closet. If this Palace was anything like the one on Planet Vegeta it had what she was looking for. And sure enough Tera found it. She quickly stripped her clothes and put on the lacy black underwear and bra, then grabbed the long see through black leggings and pulled them on. When she was ready she walked out into the room to see Vegeta lying there looking at the ceiling with his eyes closed and a smile across his face.

Tera smiled as she silently walked over to him and put one knee on each side of him and a hand on his neck. He had taken his gloves and shoes off waiting for her. But before she could do anything to him, he wrapped his arms around her waist and flipped her onto her back so that her legs were still spread and he was between them.

Vegeta's eyes were open and looking at her body. He leaned in and kissed her roughly and passionately. Tera couldn't believe this was happening. Her mind was racing faster than ever and she was breathing hard. This was a night she would never forget.

The next day, Tera woke up to find Vegeta had gone and her clothes were on the bed with a note. As she swung her sore legs over the side, she reached for the note.

Tera, my love, I am sorry for leaving but something important has come up.

Your Prince

Tera shook her head and sighed. But then smiled at the memories of last night as she picked up her clothes and put them on. As she rushed out of the room, she stopped to see the skies were dark and she had a sick feeling in her gut. Tera glanced out the giant window and saw Kakarot, Vegeta, Rika, Trunks, Paragus and Broly all out there. Only Broly looked different, and then Tera's eyes went wide.

"That's why he's still alive...he's the Legendary Super Saiyan." She whispered to herself as she saw Broly going to attack Gohan. Her heart raced as she jumped out the window and sped to grab him before Broly could attack.

"Gohan!" Tera yelled as she grabbed him quickly and rolled on to the ground. She knew this was her Karma for doing what she did with Vegeta last night.

"Tera.." Gohan whispered as they landed. Tera saw that Trunks was standing over the two of them now. She nodded to him as he helped Gohan up. Then Tera felt the sense of engery rushing passed her. She turned to see Broly was going for Goku.

"Kakarot!" Tera yelled, as Broly was about to unleash one of his great attacks. Tera quickly jumped in front of her younger brother and blocked Broly's attack with her energy shield. Broly only chuckled as he broke the shield and swung his hand, sending Tera flying into a nearby rock. When she slammed against it, she gasped but shook her head.

"Useless Saiyan! You would make your father weep if he could see you now. You are pathetic. Even crushing on our Prince..." Paragus smirked. Tera growled as she listened to Paragus.

Gohan rushed to her side, grabbing her hand and quickly pulling her away from Broly's next attack. She wasn't paying attention. Evading wasn't the best manuver, because Broly sent so many waves of energy. There was an explosion every few inches of the last. Tera pushed Gohan behind her as each one hit her. With each hit, it felt like her skin was being ripped apart.

"Hold on Tera!" Trunks yelled as he looked over at Rika. "Aren't you going to help your friend?" He yelled, but she merely smirked and shook her head. Trunks growled a bit as he turned to his father. "Come on Father! They need our help!" Trunks yelled as he zoomed off. But Vegeta just sat there.

"But he is the Legendary Saiyan. We cannot win this battle." Vegeta said as Paragus laughed. Vegeta lowered his head, wanting to save Tera. But no muscle in his body moved, only shook.

Goku rushed over to make sure his son was alright, that's when Tera flew straight for Paragus.

"You bastard!" She yelled as she sent a volley of energy at him. Paragus blocked them as she got closer. Tera swung her fist at him but he caught it in his own.

"You can't kill me...my son wouldn't like that too much." Paragus snickered.

"I don't give a damn! You don't deserve to live!" Tera yelled as she swung her leg up, kicking him hard in the side. He let go of her hand and she blasted him with a purple energy wave. Broly created a large ball of massive energy and flung it straight for Tera.

"Mom!" Trunks yelled. Tera froze, hearing that name again. It was just enough for Paragus to get a tighter grip on her, holding her place in front of him.

"This blast will kill us both, but then Broly will have no control and he will kill everyone." Paragus said. Tera turned her head as the light came closer. She closed her eyes.

"Vegeta!" She screamed loudly. That's when the Prince snapped. His eyes narrowed as he rushed to Tera and kicked Paragus hard in the stomach, releasing his grip on Tera. Within seconds, Tera and Vegeta were out of the way and Paragus gasped. But he deflected the blast, sending it into the Palace.

"Hey! That wasn't very nice!" Tera saw Krillin jump up and power up his energy. This confused her for a moment, wasn't he just human? That's when he rushed Broly, only to be cast out into the city. Broly had kicked him, sending him flying.

"Krillin!" Tera yelled, as she was about to run to his aide, but Broly came up next to her and slammed her and Vegeta into a rock. Goku growled and powered up for his Kamehameha wave. He wasn't going to let his sister die. Gohan hurried next to her, seeing if she was alright. Tera looked over to see Vegeta was knocked out.

"Vegeta, wake up!" Tera shouted as she placed a hand on his face, but he didn't move.

"Tera, he'll be fine! Come on, we have to help Krillin!" Trunks yelled. Tera nodded as she noticed Vegeta waking up. She smiled a bit as Gohan turned to see his father.

"Ka-me. Ha-me. HA!" Goku yelled and a blast of bright blue energy went flying at Broly. But it seemed to not even leave a scratch on him. Goku froze, out of options.

"What?" Gohan yelled, seeing it didn't work, but Broly turned and came up to him. Tera grabbed the boy as Broly sent him flying in the air and shot a burst of energy at the two. Tera turn and bent over Gohan.

"Close your eyes, Gohan!" Tera yelled as she did the same. The blue burst of energy hit and Tera gasped from the pain.

"Tera?" Gohan asked as he looked at his aunt. Her face was sweating and tears were rolling down her cheeks. Her eyes were still clenched shut. Goku rushed over to them and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Tera!" Goku said as he turned to see Broly coming back for another attack. He pulled the two out of the way and landed on the ground. Gohan stood behind his father as he checked Tera's back.

"I'm fine.." She said as she looked up to see Broly behind Gohan. "Trunks! Go save Krillin!" Tera yelled. Trunks nodded as he rushed into the city to help his fallen friend.

"Aw, how nice. The whole family." Broly said as he picked Gohan up and kicked him in the same direction as he did Krillin.

"Gohan!" Tera yelled as Goku went flying in the same direction. Tera turned to Broly. "Broly what is your problem?" Tera yelled at him, but her yelling had no effect on him. He just stood there and laughed as he ran up to her and nailed her down into the cold hard ground. Then jumped on her, cracking the ground. Tera looked over at Rika, holding her hand out. "Rika!...AH!...Help me!..Gah!" Tera screamed. Rika just stood there, watching her brother kill her best friend.

Trunks and Goku heard her screaming and then it stopped. But when they heard no more Goku looked around, sensing Broly's energy. Then out of no where, Broly came up and grabbed the two by their necks and rammed them into the buildings. Goku fell at the first, but he still rammed Trunks into the next one, knocking him out.

Goku managed to get up and began to throw energy at Broly hoping it would work. But Broly just turned and smirked. Goku powered up quickly into a Super Saiyan. His yellow hair whipped here and there from the energy. He then tried his attacks again, only to find they were no use either.

"Hey come on! Can't you at least give us a handicap!" Goku yelled.

"Is that another name for coffin?" Broly smirked and threw the energy back at him.

Tera managed to still move after all the beatings she took. She looked back at where Vegeta was, he was standing and walking over to her.

"Come on, we need to help the others. Broly won't get away with this." Vegeta said as he helped her up. Tera nodded as she looked around for Rika and Paragus. They were both gone. She narrowed her eyes as her and Vegeta flew into the city.

When the two touched down on top of a building, Tera looked around as she held her side. Vegeta growled a bit to himself as he gathered his anger.

"Broly!" He yelled. That's when the Legendary Super Saiyan appeared behind the two of them.

"You rang?" Broly asked as he powered up to another high level. Vegeta looked at Tera and pushed her behind him. "Oh, how cute."

"I am the Prince of all Saiyans! Even you Broly!" Vegeta yelled as he powered up to his Super Saiyan. His hair was just as bright yellow as Goku's had been. He ran at Broly, attacking him and trying to lay a punch on him. Broly blocked and kicked back. Tera narrowed her eyes as she went to help. But Broly still blocked every hit and then sent a massive wave of energy at Vegeta, who fell back to the building. Tera gasped as his hair changed back to normal. She turned back to see Broly had disappeared. Tera shook a bit as she hurried down to Vegeta, but her attention was drawn to someone hanging off of a pillar.

"Gohan!" She yelled and quickly flew towards him when Broly suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

"Well let's see, kill Kakarot, kill his son and oh let's see there's another space for his sister!" Broly yelled as he created a giant energy bomb for her and Gohan but Tera wrapped her whole body around Gohan just as he unleashed it. Goku had seen Gohan and was flying towards him when Broly and Tera appeared.

As the bomb hit, Tera felt her skin spreading and her bones cracking as it hit her and only her. She made sure not one bit touched Gohan.

"Tera! Gohan!" Goku yelled as the smoke and fire cleared. As Tera fell with Gohan still tight in her grasp, Goku rushed to catch her. When he did, he fumbled to the ground. Goku then lifted himself up to see the damage done to his son, but was surprised to see that he was unharmed. Then he checked Tera and saw she was terribly wounded, maybe even dead. But when her eyes opened slightly he pulled her up.

"Kakarot?" She asked looking at him.

"I'm here. Right here." Goku said as he grabbed her hand.

"Gohan, is he okay?" She asked slowly.

"Yes, yes he is fine. But uh, Tera. You're not and I don't have a senzu bean to help you." Goku said. "But I'll find a way to help you out of this. You'll be okay." Goku said and just then, Tera saw her father again. Only he was in the form of Kakarot. And she saw she was her young self again and in the mans arms with her father right there. Tears streamed down her face.

"Kill him...Father.." She said and with that she smiled weakly and then the darkness took her. Goku paused a second. She must have seen their father in him. This made Goku furious that Broly had killed his only connection to his mother and father causing his anger to rise greatly along with his strength and power.

But as Tera was in her deep sleep, she was happy. She saw her mother and her father still alive. And Kakarot was older as she was, Raditz was there aswell and they all were happy on the Planet Vegeta. At her side was Vegeta, holding her hand tighter than ever. The dream went on as she saw herself becoming the Queen of Planet Vegeta. Her mother and father looked so proud. Seeing the look on Vegeta's face made her want to cry. Nothing could be better than this.

Tera was quickly woken up from this happy dream and her eyes opened to a bright light in a room. She closed her eyes a couple times to adjust to the new lighting. Tera looked around and noticed she was on a bed and a woman with her black hair pulled back in a bun was looking at her.

"Goku! She's awake!" This woman yelled which made Tera's head hurt terribly. Then she saw Kakarot and Gohan step into the room. She hesitated for a second before she said anything.

"Kakarot? What happened?" Tera asked as she tried to sit up. She noticed she was now wearing a pair of tight black pants and a long blue T-shirt that seemed like a dress. Tera held her head as she paused a second from sitting up. Pain had shot through her body.

"Well, you died. Kinda." Goku said smiling. Tera sat straight up and looked at the woman. That's when she thought about her supposed friend and her father.

"Rika! Where is she?" Tera asked quickly, wanting that question answered first. She was going to kick the crap out of her for not helping at all.

"Rika..she left the planet with Paragus. We don't know where she went." Goku said. Tera lowered her head. Rika, what are you doing? Her thoughts were interupted though as she looked back up at the woman. "You must be Kakarot's wife. My name is Tera, I'm his older sister." Tera said smiling.

"Oh yes I am, and my name is Chichi." She said smiling back. Then as Tera went to get out of bed, Gohan rushed over to her, jumped on the bed and hugged her tightly.

"Hello Gohan. Are you okay?" Tera asked as she placed a hand on his head.

"Yea thanks to you." Gohan smiled as he sat there next to her. Tera smiled a bit as she wrapped an arm around him.

"Yea that shot would have killed both of you, but you protected Gohan till death." Goku said.

"And that is awarded my trust and love." Chichi said as she stood next to Goku. Tera pulled Gohan up and on his feet, then she stood on hers. She grabbed her side as more pain shot through her. She cringed a bit, knowing she would be sore for awhile.

"Well thank you, but I don't deserve your trust and love. I think I need to go." Tera said and began to walk out. Goku and Chichi were shocked at this. Gohan followed her. Tera couldn't be here right now. Being back on Earth was nice, but she needed to get away. The guilt was starting to eat at her.

"But why? You are part of this family, so you don't have to go." Gohan said as he lowered his head.

"I know I am, Gohan. But I just don't think that my place is here. I know you all have been nothing but nice to me, but there are other things that hold me from what I want." Tera explained.

"Goku, Gohan why don't you go outside for awhile. I need to talk with Tera." Chichi said as she crossed her arms. Tera looked at her alittle confused, but moved back into the house.

"Alright, come on Gohan." Goku said and scooted his son out the door. Chichi smiled at Tera as she came closer to her.

"What is it, Tera? I mean Gohan is right, you have a family here." Chichi asked as she sat down. Tera sat down at the same table, directly across from Chichi.

"Well, Chichi, to be honest I did somethings I'm not real proud of and I thought that if I stay, I'll feel bad everytime I see this person." Tera explained as she ran her fingers through her hair. She had just realized it was down instead of up.

"Who? Goku?" Chichi asked confused.

"No, no. It's more of someone who isn't in this family but everyone still knows him." Tera sighed as she looked out the window. She still couldn't get over how beautiful this place was.

"Oh, I see. It's Vegeta isn't it?" Chichi said as her mind cleared up. Tera narrowed her eyes a bit, wondering how she knew, but nodded anyways. "Well the way I see it is you can either run from it, or face it and let it all out." Chichi said.

"Well I sorta gave in to doing something with him." Tera looked at Chichi with a bright blush over her face.

"Oh my, is it that, that something?" Chichi asked referring to what it really was. Tera nodded once again. "Well wait, if you two did than that was over two months ago. We should see if you are pregnant." Chichi said getting up and grabbing her bag. Two months? She had been out for two months? How could that be? It didn't feel like that long.

"Oh no you don't understand, I can't be pregnant. I mean I have never been pregnant." Chichi looked at her with narrowed eyes and her hand on her hip.

"Honey, it doesn't matter if you ever were or not. I had Gohan and well Goku and I are having another. I'm hoping it'll be a girl though." Chichi smiled and began to walk out the door. Tera followed her, hoping to change her mind about the possibility. What would Vegeta think if she was? What would his wife do if she found out? Where was Vegeta? So many thoughts crossed her mind as she walked outside.

"Goku! We're going out, be back later!" Chichi yelled and waved at her boys. Tera nodded at them and waved too. Gohan looked excited and happier. He must have thought his mother got Tera to stay. Which Tera was still weighing her options.

"Alright! We might be gone though when you get back." Chichi turned to him, she had a different expression on her face. Tera froze seeing this sudden change.

"And where will you be?" She asked with her hand on her hip.

"Uh, the park." Gohan said smiling.

"Alright but don't be out to late. You have homework to do, Gohan." Chichi said and went to the car. Tera waved at the two again and followed Chichi to the car. They both got in and Chichi sped off into town. Tera was watching as the trees quickly turned into building.

"Okay, so we know we can't tell Bulma that the Father is Vegeta. We can't tell Trunks either." Chichi began. Tera figured it was the younger Trunks, because she was sure the future Trunks knew already. Which made her think more. Why was he always slipping and calling her Mom? She shook the thought away. She didn't want to know why, to be honest.

"Or Kakarot and Gohan." Tera added, Chichi looked at her.

"Why do you always call him Kakarot?" She asked.

"Well it's what our father always called him, and I was really close to him. So I just call him Kakarot. Unless you want me to call him Goku." Tera trailed off. She didn't know if it was bothering her new Sister-In-Law everytime she called her husband, Kakarot.

"No you can call him anything you like, I was just wondering why you called him that. Cause Vegeta calls him that too." Chichi shrugged as she pulled on to another road. Tera ignored the last part about Vegeta.

"This is a nice place." Tera said as she looked out the window at all the people. Some of them smiled and waved.

"Yea it could be better if it wasn't so crowded but hey what are ya gonna do?" Chichi laughed. Tera smiled at this. She had a feeling she had no choice but to stay. Which was fine by her. "Well come on now." Chichi said as she pulled into the super market. Tera got out of the vehicle and walked into the store next to Chichi.

When inside, Chichi apparently knew where she was going so Tera followed her down the aisles. But as they walked, Tera spotted someone familiar. Bulma and baby Trunks. Her eyes were wide and she suddenly felt sick to her stomach.

"Uh Chichi? Should we be worried if Bulma is here?" Tera asked as Chichi was looking at a box of something.

"A little, why?"

"Because she's here." Tera whispered. Chichi looked up quickly and spotted her too.

"Oh well this one will do. Come on, we need to get out of here before she sees us." Chichi said and went the back way around to the check out line. Tera had noticed she had picked up two boxes instead of one. She just figured one was for her.

Minutes later the two women got out of the store and headed home. The ride back to the Son home was silent, but by the time they reached the house, Tera could see Goku and Gohan were there, along with Vegeta and Future Trunks. Tera started to feel sick again. She would give anything to just hide and disappear right now.

"Tera!" Trunks yelled and walked over to the car when Chichi parked and shut it off. She hurried inside and put the boxes in her purse till it was safe.

"Hey Trunks. Nice to see you. Uh..I was meaning to ask you something.." Tera paused. Trunks looked at her and chuckled.

"You want to know why I called you Mom a couple times, huh?" Trunks asked. Tera nodded her head, still amazed that he knew so much. She guessed it was an advantage with being from the future. "No reason. Just with..well you know. I figured it was appropriate." Tera narrowed her eyes. She could tell he was lying but she shook it away.

"Well..I uh..gotta go inside and uh..see what Chichi is doing." She said as she tried to hide her own secret. Trunks just chuckled again with a wink.

"I know." He said as he looked back to his father. "We're just training. Don't worry." Tera smiled and nodded as she hurried into the house where Chichi was.

"Okay we have to do this quick other wise they will know something is up." Chichi said and handed her the box. Tera grabbed it and went into the bathroom. She didn't know what she was doing, but she was sure the box would tell her. Funny, the Saiyans never had this type of stuff on Planet Vegeta. They just had kids to take on their Legacy. There wasn't any boxes to tell them if they were pregnant or not, no rubber things to keep them from having kids. Earth was something completely new to her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Chichi waited for what seemed like forever and every now and then she would look outside to make sure that no one was coming in. But they were all training, as usual. As she waited awhile longer though, she had to clasp her hands over her ears when Tera screamed loudly. Everyone outside heard it, and Goku and Gohan came running in.

"What? What's wrong!" Goku yelled as he looked at Chichi.

"Nothing! Oh it's nothing! Tera's just checking her blood to make sure she's healthy and well she doesn't like to prick her finger." Chichi lied badly as she hurried in front of the bathroom door, making sure they didn't go barging in to check on her.

"Alright." Goku said and he went back outside with the others. Gohan cocked an eyebrow, confused.

"I said she's checking her blood Gohan!" Chichi yelled. His face went to horror as he stepped back.

"Yes mother! Alright!" He said and scrambled outside.

"Kakarot, you know your wife is lying to you." Vegeta said with his arms crossed and rolling his eyes.

"Yea I know, but what could be the real reason Tera screamed?" Goku was confused.

"I really don't know, but can we get back to our training?" Vegeta asked stubbornly.

"Hey Trunks can you and Gohan go by the window and see what's up?" Goku whispered. Trunks nodded and him and Gohan silently hovered over to the kitchen window. Trunks, of course knew already, but he had to make it seem like he didn't.

"Chichi, I really wish I was color blind right now." Tera said coming out of the bathroom.

"Why? Well I should know why from the scream." Chichi said as she sat down. Tera sat down and put her head in her hands.

"What am I going to do?" Tera asked. Chichi laughed.

"Well you are going to have this baby and take care of it, that is what you are going to do. Now when you start showing is when people will notice and ask about the father. Now I suggest you say it was artificially inserted inside you alright?" Chichi explained. Tera sighed but nodded.

Trunks looked at Gohan, wondering if he heard the conversation. Which he did.

"Who do you think the father is?" Gohan asked, curious as ever. Trunks needed to lie, it wasn't time for anyone to know yet.

"I don't know. But maybe we shouldn't tell Goku or my father. It sounds like Tera doesn't want anyone to know about it." Trunks said as him and Gohan hurried back over to Goku and Vegeta. Gohan had agreed to the secret.

It had been a full six months now and Tera was showing a full belly. Chichi had gathered everyone into their home, ready for Tera and her to tell them what the secret was. The passed months hadn't gone to well in Tera's favor. She was always sick, but no one questioned it. Vegeta hardly even spoke to her. It was something that made her feel somewhat better and then even worse. Their one night stand had turned into something horrible and beautiful at the same time. Tera was always confused on how to view the situation.

Tera had been wearing giant sweatshirts so that she didn't show as much, but finally Goku was itching to know what it was. The Ox King, Chichi's father, knew before anyone else. Chichi had to tell someone. Tera was actually starting to call him Dad because he treated her like another daughter. It made the truth about her own father hurt a little less knowing someone else cared for her just as much as Bardock had.

Tera was in her bedroom, looking out at the snow. She sighed as she looked at herself in the small mirror. She had put on a pair of her old clothes. The black pants now stretched over her larger thighs and butt and the once long dark blue shirt was now short and stretched out over her even larger stomach. Tera sighed as she looked at her body for the first time in awhile. That's when Chichi walked in.

"Chichi do we have to tell them? I mean I could just fly away and act like I was never here." Tera sighed but Chichi hushed her and narrowed her eyes.

"No, we need to tell them because you are due soon and they have a right to know! They are your family. Regardless, we all still love you." Tera sighed as she held her stomach. She was feeling sick again.

"Chichi! Come on now! We want to know the big secret!" Bulma complained as she was watching all this. Tera turned towards the door with wide eyes. Then looked at Chichi.

"_She _is here?" Tera asked as she backed up a bit. She didn't want her or Vegeta here. It would turn into a huge mess if any of them realized the truth about who the father was.

"Yes, she wanted to know why Vegeta was coming over. So, she tagged along. Just let me do the talking. You'll be fine." Chichi said.

"Why is Vegeta here?" Tera questioned a little loudly. She had thought it was only going to be Gohan and Goku that they were going to tell. Not the whole Planet Earth.

"Don't worry! We have a plan!" Chichi said as she pulled Tera out the door "Okay, you guys have been wanting to know what we have been hiding from you and well now you will know." Chichi said as she pulled Tera out of the hallway, showing her stomach. Vegeta's eyes got wide as he saw her stomach and glanced at Bulma.

Goku only laughed as he looked at Tera. Everyone had looked at him, curious how any of this was funny.

"Is that all? Well who is the father?" Goku asked. This is where Vegeta looked at her. Tera looked away from his stare and looked at her brother.

"I don't know, it was artificially inserted. I was jealous of you and Chichi having Gohan and well, I wanted one." Tera lied. It was obvious, but no one caught her on her lie.

"Yep I was there with her when it was done. I encouraged her to do it." Chichi smiled. Bulma stood up.

"Well if that is all that the so called secret was. Then I am very disappointed." Bulma said as she crossed her arms. Tera felt a fire burn in her that struck her rage.

"You don't like me do you Bulma?" Tera asked looking straight at her. That's when Dad stood up and walked over behind Chichi and Tera.

"No to be honest, I don't. I see the way you look at my man. And believe me he does not want some slut over him because he has me." Bulma was up in her face.

"Bulma.." Dad started but his gesture was ignored.

"I am not a slut. And you don't even know Vegeta! You met him, got knocked up, which FORCED him to be with you." Tera said getting angry.

"Tera.." Dad went to calm me down but Bulma was furious by this point.

"Why you little!" Bulma said, and was about to hit her but Goku had grabbed her hand with narrowed eyes.

"Bulma, if you are going to start a fight and assume a bunch of lies, then you can leave." He said and let go of her. Bulma glared at Tera and went to leave the Son household.

"Come on Vegeta." Bulma ordered but Vegeta did not budge. "Vegeta I said come!"

"I'm not a dog woman! Besides, I came here to train with Kakarot. And that is what I will do to become stronger." Bulma mumbled things under her breath but still left the home. Tera felt bad now. She had just fought with someone she had admired, and now hated. Tera shook her head and went to her room. Gohan just shook his head.

"I don't see why Bulma has to get so upset, it's not like the baby is Vegeta's." Gohan laughed. Goku laughed too, but when he saw Vegeta, Chichi, or her Dad were not laughing, he stopped.

"Um did I miss something?" Goku asked. Vegeta growled as he stood up, his arms falling to his side and his fists clenched.

"Yes, apparently you did! I am the father!" Vegeta yelled. Gohan and Goku's mouth dropped. Trunks had been sitting in the far corner, just watching everything happen. He knew this would all unfold. Vegeta looked over at his son. "Did you know this?" He asked, angry.

"Father, you can't expect me to tell you all everything! I'm here to change our future from things that are coming to destroy it. Not butt into personal lives!" Trunks said as he stood. Vegeta just growled again as he turned to go outside, he needed air.

"Should I talk to her?" Dad asked as he watched Vegeta storm outside. Chichi sighed as she rubbed her temples and nodded. It was a good thing Bulma had left before Vegeta being the father was spilled.

"Tera had told me stories of when Vegeta wasn't always so..stubborn. She had said he even planned to marry her..I wonder if that's why they have conflicts.." Gohan said.

"Gohan, sweetie. I think now isn't the best time." Chichi said as she walked over to Goku.

"Goku, I'm sorry we didn't tell you before. But we had to keep it secret till the right moment." Chichi explained.

"No it's okay. I understand completely. I should probably talk to him." Goku smiled and walked outside to see Vegeta standing there with his arms crossed again. The air was cold and the night sky only made it colder.

"Hey Vegeta? Are you okay with this?" Goku asked.

"Why should I be? It is my fault and I need to take this like a man. I'm not a boy anymore." Vegeta growled as he kicked a pile of snow.

"Well, I'm not too sure what to say about this. I'm not saying leave Bulma, but look at how she treats you." Goku said as he walked out a little more.

"I don't think I need your advice about my love life. Besides, I'm not leaving Bulma because then she'll know the child is mine." Vegeta said as he lowered his head.

"Well, I'm still just saying. Tera's my blood and we'll take care of her. So whatever your decision is, she'll be fine." Goku said as he stretched his arms a bit.

"I'm not too sure about that." Vegeta whispered more to himself than anyone else.

Back inside, Tera was laying on her bed, tears streaming down her face. How could she be so stupid? Thinking Bulma would never have caught her staring at Vegeta. She should have been more careful. That's when she heard the door creak open.

"Tera?" Dad asked as he flipped the lights on.

"Sorry, Dad. Didn't mean to get upset like that...Bulma just makes me so mad." Tera said, hearing his voice as he walked in and over to the bed, sitting down.

"I know. But I have to ask, will you be alright if Vegeta doesn't leave Bulma?" He asked. Tera sat up and looked at him.

"I guess I'll have to be, huh?" She answered with a half smile. He sighed and nodded.

"Well, try to get some sleep. I know it's hard now, but soon you'll have someone else to love. And we still love you." Tera smiled a bit and nodded as he kissed her forehead and left the room. He turned her light back off and shut the door. Tera sighed as she thought about Vegeta staying with Bulma. The thought hurt, but there wasn't much of any other way that he could be with Tera. So she would have to get over it and live her life.

It was almost a week later and Chichi was throwing a Baby shower for Tera. Everyone could see Chichi was getting a belly too, she was pregnant with Goku's second child. Tera was trying to stay positve through the whole thing, though everyday it became harder and harder to see Bulma walking around the city with Vegeta and their son. Tera had hoped they wouldn't come to the Baby shower.

Chichi smiled brightly as Tera walked out of the bedroom. They were all getting ready to head over to the Kame House, where they were going to have the party.

"You ready?" Chichi asked. Tera sighed and nodded as they walked outside. Goku and Gohan were standing in the yard, waiting for the women to come outside. Tera smiled as Goku picked Chichi up and took off towards Kame House. Gohan smiled up at his Aunt as they took off together.

"So, Gohan. Do you want a baby girl for a cousin, or a baby boy?" Tera asked as they flew through the cold sky.

"I want a baby boy for a cousin. Cause then he can train with me and Dad." Gohan said with a wide grin on his face. Tera chuckled.

"A girl can train with you two." Tera suggested.

"Yeah, but it would be weird." Gohan said as he twirled in the sky. Tera just smiled as they arrived at Kame House. When she touched down on the ground, she held her stomach and sighed.

"Hey guys!" Krillin yelled as he came outside. Tera noticed there were a couple of other people there that she didn't know. "Oh, this is Tenshinhan, and Chiaotzu." Krillin added as the two walked outside. The small white boy floated over to Tera smiling.

"Hi!" Chiaotzu said as he waved. Tera smiled brightly as patted his head.

"Hi, aren't you cute. I'm Tera." She said. Chiaotzu smiled as he turned to see Tenshinhan walking over. Tera looked up at him and noticed his thrid eye. "Hi." Tera said with a smile.

"Hi." He said with an awkward smile.

"Alright, alright! It's too cold for chit chat outside!" Chichi yelled as she pushed people back into the house. Tera walked in and saw the place was decorated and there was a warm feel to the place.

After the party, the Son family went back to the house and Chichi started to clean up the house. Gohan looked at his Aunt.

"Wanna go on a walk?" He asked. Tera smiled and nodded. She needed to walk around anyways, her ankles were a little swollen. As they went outside, Gohan found a good path for them to walk on. In the eight months she had been there, her and Gohan became really close. Which was more than she could say about herself and Vegeta. It was like he was avoiding her at all costs. Tera knew this would happen though.

Gohan paused as he looked up in the sky. His eyes were narrowed. Tera noticed he saw someting and looked up to see.

"What are you looking at, Gohan?" Tera asked, but soon enough, her question had been answered as her old friend touched down in front of them. Tera's eyes were wide.

"Tera?" Rika asked as she looked at her friend. Gohan stood in front of his Aunt. "No, no! I'm not bad! I killed my father! That's why I left. I knew he would never trust me, so I took his side. But I killed him..." Rika said.

"How can I trust you? You pretty much watched me die, and did nothing." Tera asked, narrowing her eyes. Rika lowered her head and smirked. When she looked back up, her eyes were red.

"You can't." She said as she sent a ball of energy flying towards them. Tera's eyes were wide. She couldn't do anything because of the baby she carried. But she couldn't let Gohan get hurt protecting her either.

"Gohan! Move!" Tera yelled as she pulled him off to the side. Though, it did little good. The ball of light curved towards them. Gohan blocked it as it hit.

"Gohan!" Goku yelled as he came outside to see what was going on. "Rika?" He asked confused. Tera held Gohan as he groaned from the pain. Goku kicked Rika into the ground, hitting her head. When she was knocked out, Goku stood there. Tera got up quickly and walked over to the body she once knew as a friend. A few tears rolled down her face as she lifted her hand up, and finished her. Goku placed a hand on her shoulder as she pushed the body into the river.

Chichi came outside and saw her son. She screamed as she grabbed him and took him inside to clean him up. Tera looked at Goku.

"Kakarot...do you get the feeling that was too easy?" Tera asked.

"Yeah, but we'll be ready if anyone else shows up." Goku said as he pushed her back into the house. After dinner, Tera walked outside to get some air. The dark sky was a bit cloudy, but it wasn't supposed to snow anymore tonight. Tera leaned up against the house and sighed as she closed her eyes. She liked the way the snow looked, though not how it felt.

"Hey." Tera looked up to see Vegeta standing there in front of her. She froze for a second then looked away.

"Bulma won't like it if she finds out your here." Tera said as she tried to hold back the emotions. Vegeta sighed.

"Do you think I care? I'm not her slave."

"No, you're just her husband." Tera snapped. Vegeta turned away. "What are you really doing here?" She asked, calming down.

"Talking to you, is that a problem?"

"Yes." Tera said. Silence filled the air after that. Then something pulsated through her. Tera bent over, clutching her stomach.

"What's wrong?" Vegeta asked.

"Oh, now you care?" Tera asked as she groaned a bit. That's when she felt a warm liquid run down her legs. Her eyes were wide. "My water broke..." She whispered.

"What?" Vegeta stepped forward a bit.

"My water broke! Get Chichi!" Tera screamed as pain overwhelmed her. Vegeta was frozen for a second before he shook himself free and hurried into the house. Goku looked up, confused.

"Vegeta?" Goku asked.

"Kakarot! Where is your woman?" Vegeta shouted, seeing Goku sitting on the couch.

"Chichi? Why? She's in the kitchen." Goku said pointing. Vegeta took no time as he shouted more.

"Tera is having the baby!" Chichi looked at him.

"Well get her in here! Dad! Grab the hot water!" Vegeta ran back outside to see Tera was sitting on the cold ground.

"Come on now." He said as he picked her up and rushed her into the house and back into her bedroom. Chichi and her Dad had already set everything up when Vegeta placed Tera on the bed. Gohan and Goku had come in as well.

"Gohan, towels now!" Chichi yelled as she began to pull up Tera's dress and removed her underwear. Vegeta blushed a bit. "I hardly think this is the time to be shy, Vegeta! If your not going to help, step aside!" Chichi yelled.

Gohan ran back into the room with a bunch of small white towels. Tera screamed as she started to push.

"Not yet honey, keep the baby in for a few more minutes." Chichi said as her Dad handed her the warm water. He had a bowl of cold water too. He grabbed one of the towels and started to dab cool water on Tera's forehead. "Gohan get behind her and hold her up." Chichi ordered. Gohan went to get up behind Tera on the bed, but Vegeta grabbed his shoulder. Chichi stopped and looked at him.

"I'll do it." Vegeta said as he took off his gloves and shoes. Chichi smiled a bit and looked at Goku.

"We'll need a baby blanket, Goku." Chichi said as she moved in front of Tera to deliver the baby. Vegeta lifted Tera up as he sat down behind her. He moved her hair off of her neck and placed his hands on her shoulder.

Hours later, the sun began to rise up and over the house. Tera's screaming was now replaced by a baby's cry. But Tera wasn't breathing. Gohan was holding his new cousin as Goku and Vegeta tried to get Tera breathing again.

"God dammit woman!" Vegeta yelled as he pumped air into her lungs. After another hour of pumping air into her, Tera had a steady breath. Another day had gone by as everyone watched over Tera, making sure she was alright. By the time the next night came, everyone was tired. Tera seemed to be fine, so one by one, Chichi sent the boys off to bed. When everyone had gone to sleep, Vegeta had let Tera lay alone. He was sitting in a chair next to the baby's crib, rocking himself. He watched as the little girl slept in a tight ball surrounded by a purple blanket.

It was late in the night, the snow was starting to come down. Vegeta looked up when he heard someone in the kitchen. Probably Kakarot. He just chuckled as he leaned back in the chair and closed his eyes. That's when he heard her.

"Goku! Where is he?" Bulma yelled through the house. Vegeta opened his eyes and sighed as he stood up. He looked over at Tera and then the baby. A smiled crept over his face as he left the room and out into the living room. "Well, well. I see you're working hard at training!" Bulma yelled. Vegeta noticed his infant son wasn't with her. No shock there. It had been apparent that Bulma was slowly losing interest in the son they shared.

"Shut it woman." Vegeta said as he grabbed something off of the counter and ate it. Goku looked at both of them and sighed.

"You have been gone for two days Vegeta! Two days!" Bulma yelled.

"I told you to shut up! People are trying to sleep!" Vegeta narrowed his eyes.

"Bulma, Tera had a rough couple of days, so if you could keep it down..." Goku said as he scratched his head. Bulma's eyes were wide as she looked at Vegeta.

"So...it's true. It is your baby! You cheated on me! I knew it!" Bulma yelled once again. Vegeta narrowed his eyes.

"Yes I did, now leave! You have no buisness here anymore!" Vegeta tried to hold in his anger.

"What about your son? Have you forgotten about him!"

"Have you? I don't recall you spending much time with him anymore! Always pawning him off on your Father!" Vegeta yelled. Bulma was at a loss for words. She became more frustrated and walked out the door. When she was gone, Vegeta sighed and shook his head. Goku smiled a bit and placed his hand on Vegeta's shoulder.

"You did good." Goku said as he took a plate of food and walked back to his bedroom. Vegeta nodded as he turned to the sound of the baby waking up. He walked back into the bedroom and leaned over the crib.

"I know, that woman scares us all." Vegeta said as he reached down and rubbed the baby's head and ran his fingers through her black hair. The baby giggled a bit. She knew who her daddy was. Vegeta smiled a bit as he reached down and picked the child up. He then sat back down in his chair and closed his eyes again.

When Tera woke up, it was day light and the house was quiet. She guessed it was early in the morning. As she sat up, her body gave off the signal that it was sore. Tera smiled when she saw Vegeta sleeping in the chair with her new baby sleeping on his chest. He had an arm holding her up. Tera slid over to the end of the bed and stroked her baby's hair.

"Vira." Tera whispered as she kissed the baby girl and stood up, heading towards the shower. Vegeta opened his eyes to the sounds of water running. He groaned a bit and blinked his eyes a few times. When he looked down, the baby girl was looking up at him with her big black eyes. She reminded him of Tera when she was younger. He smiled a half smile before Tera walked into the room, dressed in a pair of black pants and a long green T-shirt. She was pulling her damp hair back in a hair tie.

"Hey." She said, noticing Vegeta was awake.

"Did you name her yet?" Vegeta asked. Tera nodded as she sat down on the bed.

"Vira." Tera said. Vira cooed as she heard her mommy. Vegeta handed her to Tera and leaned back, stretching and closing his eyes again. Tera smiled as she held her new baby for the first time. Vira snuggled into her chest and grabbed on to her breast. Tera just chuckled a bit as she lifted her shirt to breast feed. Vegeta opened his eyes and looked at Tera.

"What are you doing?" He asked. Tera was shocked he had no idea what breast feeding was. After all, he had a son already.

"Feeding her. She has to be hungry." Tera whispered as she looked down at the baby. Vegeta sat up a bit.

"Hm..Bulma came over..earlier." Vegeta said as stood and grabbed a pair of clothes. He quickly changed into a pair of dark jeans and a long sleeved shirt. He tucked it into the jeans and roped a belt around his waist. Tera smiled as she saw him in normal clothes for once. She looked back down at her baby as she spoke.

"Oh, what did she have to say?" Tera said, more interested in Vira than anything Bulma had to say.

"I told her it was over." Vegeta said. Tera looked up at him, confused.

"Why?" She asked. Vegeta walked over closer to Tera and placed his hand on Vira's head.

"I made a promise to someone else." He whispered. Tera froze as she listened to him. It couldn't be, it had to have been a dream. But sure enough, it wasn't. This was real.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Later that day, Tera was out in the living room with Vegeta and Vira. Vegeta was holding her as Tera cleaned up from lunch. Chichi was in the kitchen washing the dishes. Dad had taken off to go to the grocery store and Gohan was studying.

Tera was smiling and humming as she handed Chichi the dity plates. She looked at Tera, then turn to Vira and Vegeta.

"I guess this makes Vira a full Saiyan huh?" Chichi said. Tera nodded as she looked over at her daughter and her cute little tail.

"We'll have to get it cut. Vegeta said he'd do it before tonight. Supposed to be a full moon." Tera said as she put some things away in the fridge.

"Turning into a Daddy's girl." Chichi noted and nodded her head in Vegeta's direction. Tera turned again and smiled seeing Vegeta with a smug grin on his face as he played with Vira.

"Hey! Vegeta! It's my turn to play with her!" Goku whined. Vegeta pulled Vira back a bit.

"She is my daughter, Kakarot. And I will get unlimited time with her." Vegeta said as he stuck his tongue out. It was rather amusing seeing Vegeta and Goku act like children.

"But I'm her uncle!" Goku paused for a second before his face lightened up. "Oh! Hey Vegeta! This means we're related now!" Goku said with a wide grin on his face. Vegeta froze as his mouth dropped and his eyes were wide.

"Wha..damn..just shut up Kakarot.." Vegeta said as his face turned red and he narrowed his eyes. He handed Vira over to Goku and crossed his arms. Tera chuckled a bit as she walked back to Gohan's room, knocking on the door then walking in.

"Hey kid. I'm sure Vira want's to see her cousin." Tera said as she folded her arms and leaned on the door frame. Gohan's face lightened up. He quickly jumped up and ran out the door. Tera guessed he wanted a reason to get away from his books.

"Gohan, are you done with your homework?" Chichi asked. Gohan sighed but Tera walked out in time to save him.

"Yeah, he finished just as I walked in. He's a bright boy, Chichi." Tera said as she placed a hand on his shoulder and winked at him. Gohan smiled as he looked up at his Aunt.

"Good boy." Chichi said with a smile. Gohan nodded and hurried over to his father who was still playing with Vira. Tera had put a little white hat on her with fluffy ears. Along with a small pink dress, which Vegeta had picked out. Though he didn't want to admit she looked cute in it.

Tera had walked back into the kitchen and was going to say something to Chichi, but something in the air stopped her. She sensed a high power level heading straight for the house. Tera's eyes were wide as she turned and grabbed Chichi, pushing her out of the kitchen just as the rock walls exploded. Chaos had hit and was trying to destroy the moment of peace.

"Tera! Take Vira and Chichi! Run!" Goku yelled. Tera helped Chichi up and grabbed her daughter. She looked at Vegeta who was dazed. That was when she felt a warm liquid on her head. She reached her fingers up and brought them back to eye level. There was blood on the tips. Tera looked back at Vegeta, who was now inches from her.

"I'll protect you..I swear it.." Vegeta said as he placed his hand on Vira's head and kissed Tera. Then he flew out the hole in the kitchen. Tera looked at Chichi.

"The boys can handle themselves! Come on Chichi!" Tera said as she held her baby and grabbed Chichi's hand. When they got outside, the skies were dark and there were others outside. Krillin, Tenshinhan, and Chiaotzu were standing next to the others. There was also a Namek there, but Tera didn't know him. They were all standing in front of Rika, the real Rika, and Paragus.

"Oh so nice of the rest of the family to join us." Rika said as she passed by everyone and ended up behind Tera. Tera's eyes were wide as she moved Vira closer to Chichi.

"Chichi, take Vira and run." Tera said as she narrowed her eyes. Chichi nodded and did what she was told. Tera went to say something else, but Rika grabbed her by the neck.

"Well Father, how would you like to destroy her?" Rika asked. Vegeta moved forward a bit, but Rika shook her head. "Ah ah. Come any closer and she will die. I can promise you that." Rika smirked.

Tera choked a bit as she tried to pry Rika off of her. Then she smirked a bit herself and started to laugh. Rika looked at her, annoyed.

"You know...Rika..it's a bad mistake fighting my family. Because that means you have to fight me first." Tera said.

"You think I am afraid of you? My brother was the Legendary Super Saiyan." Rika announced.

"Yeah...and look where he is now. Dead. I was always stronger than you!" Tera said as she powered herself up. It had been awhile, but to protect her family she would turn into a super saiyan.

"What? Tera, you shouldn't be able to..." Rika said but looked around as Vegeta, Goku, and Gohan all turned into super saiyans.

"I guess you missed that part on your precious New Planet Vegeta." Tera said as she smirked and punched Rika hard in the stomach. Paragus stepped forward and attacked one of the nearby Z warriors. When Rika finally fell, blood was running from her mouth, Paragus fell as well. Tera looked down at Rika and spit on her.

"You should know, Tera...we weren't the threat. We were sent with a bit of a mental note. Androids...three years...Stronger than Broly was by ten fold." Rika whispered before her head fell to the side. Tera's eyes were wide.

"What?" Tera turned to the others as Vegeta came running over. Goku looked at Krillin.

"Androids? You think Trunks would know anything about that?" Goku asked. "Piccolo, do you think we should...I dunno, send him a note saying 'come here Trunks'?" Goku asked.

"How the hell are we gonna do that, Goku?" The Namekian said. Goku sighed and shrugged.

"Are you alright, where did Vira go?" Vegeta asked as he looked at Tera. The scar on her chest was open again and her head wound was still bleeding.

"I'm fine." Tera said as she noticed a space pod appear out of no where. Future Trunks walked out.

"Guys! Androids have..." Trunks started.

"We know, Trunks." Krillin said as he crossed his arms. Vegeta growled a bit as Chichi came walking back over with Vira. Tera grabbed her and rocked her a bit.

"Oh right...uh...Dad?" Trunks asked as he walked over to Vegeta. "Might wanna go check on Mom..." Trunks said, hinting at something. Vegeta nodded, no longer wanting to argue, then flew off. Tera watched him as he did then looked at Trunks with narrowed eyes.

"What the hell Trunks?" Tera asked.

"You will see...can you raise two babies?" Trunks asked. Tera's eyes were wide as he said this. The small wires connected in her head.

"What are you talking about?" Tera asked, wide eyed. Now she understood why Trunks accidentally called her Mom.

"Well, you'll see here in about an hour." Trunks said as he crossed his arms and sighed. He seemed upset. "But on the bright side, I'm only a year old right now, so it doesn't effect me." Tera's eyes were wide.

"Chichi, get in the car! We need to get to Bulma's!" Goku interupted the conversation. Chichi froze in place.

"Why? She was mean to you." Goku said as he looked at Paragus's dead body. Tera held Vira close. Trunks lowered his head, Tera could see the tears slowly forming in his eyes. Chichi hurried over to the vehicle as Tera ignored what Goku had said, and got in with Vira.

Within minutes, Chichi arrived at Bulma's home. Capsule Corp. When they hurried in, Vegeta was standing there with his head down and a note in his hand. Tera held Vira close as they walked towards him.

"Vegeta.." Tera started but saw a body dangling from a celing raftor. Her eyes were wide as she heard a slight crying in the distance. "Trunks.." Tera whispered as she disappeared. She foudn the small infant in a bundle on the floor. She gasped a bit as tears formed in her eyes. "Why would she leave you all alone?" Tera asked as she picked the baby up. He had to have been a year older than Vira was, like his Future self had said.

"Her dad and step mom left because she was different, more angry. So..she killed herself...And said she doesn't want to be brought back with the Dragon Balls." Vegeta said as he crumpled the note in his hand. "It's my fault." Chichi stood next to him.

"Vegeta, you didn't kill her. She wasn't the same Bulma anymore..I'll write Dr. Briefs and let him know.." Chichi said as she turned to see Tera holding another bundle. "This was what Trunks meant..." She whispered. Vegeta turned to see Tera holding baby Trunks. He sighed as he walked over to her.

"I'm leaving for Kami's Lookout.." Vegeta mumbled. Tera looked up at him, confused.

"What? Why?" She asked.

"The Androids will come, regardless. I need to become stronger.." Vegeta said. Tera sighed and nodded. Knowing he would need some time and space. But now, Tera had Trunks and Vira to raise. It wouldn't be difficult, but she didn't like bringing up kids in this kind of world. Fighting constantly going on, death everywhere. "I'm taking Kakarot and his boy with me, along with the others." Vegeta said to Chichi.

"Loads of help I am...I'm a Saiyan and yet I can't do anything to help." Tera said as she lowered her face. Vegeta looked at her, lifting her chin.

"You will be the biggest help, protecting Trunks and Vira." Vegeta said as he sighed again, then left. Tera held the two babies as Chichi walked over to her. Tears swelled in her eyes as Chichi rested her hand on her shoulder.

"Everything will be fine.." Chichi said as they headed back to the vehicle and back home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

It was three years later. Tera had her own home near the Son household, and a three year old girl with a four year old boy. The two were always a handful and a ball of energy. Trunks had become Tera's little trouble maker, and Vira was the quiet little girl who liked to play with dolls.

It was spring and all the flowers were in bloom. Vira now had longer hair which Tera pulled up into buns on each side of her head. Her bangs rested just above her eyes, which made her look a lot like Tera. Vira also had purple ribbons in her hair, which matched her light purple long sleeve shirt with a dark purple, sleeveless dress over it. Trunks usually ran around in a pair of blue pants and a baggy green T-shirt.

Tera was standing in the kitchen, finishing lunch for the two kids. She turned towards the kitchen to see Trunks chasing Vira.

"Lunch guys." Tera called as she brought two plates of food out to the living room and set them on the coffee table. Vira jumped up and ate her food. Trunks did as well. Tera knew the both of them would be out like a light within ten minutes or so.

"Knock knock." Chichi called as she walked into the house with Goten walking beside her. Him and Vira were roughly the same age, while Trunks was a year older than the two of them. Goten looked a lot like Goku, and it made Chichi and Tera miss the guys that much more.

"Hey Chichi. Has Goten eaten today?" Tera asked before she put the extra food away. Goten's eyes got wide and a grin appeared on his face. Tera laughed. "You are one hundred percent my brother's son. Here ya go buddy." Tera said as she made a plate for him and set it down next to Trunks. Goten sat down next to his cousins and ate.

"It's about time for them to be back..." Chichi said as she sat at the kitchen table. Tera sat with her.

"I know. Next week will be Vira's third birthday. Trunks wants to combine his birthday with hers. He says it would be so cool." Tera said as she chuckled a bit more.

"You know, what Rika and Paragus said..." Chichi seemed to find nothing humorous. Tera sighed.

"I know, Chichi. I guess all we can do it hope and pray the team can defeat the Androids quickly...I hope they're training went well." Tera sighed as she looked out the window. Chichi paused for a second.

"We could find out." Chichi mentioned. Tera looked at her and narrowed her eyes. "All we need to do is go up to Kami's lookout. That's where they are training. We can see what Kami knows. Dad has a ship that can get us up there."

"What, me being a Saiyan plays no part anymore?" Tera asked with a laugh. It had been so long since she had trained, fought, or even flew. Her Saiyan blood was wearing down.

"Well, you can take the kids like that if you want. I'm sure they would love it. I'll wait here for you guys." Chichi said with a smile. Tera thought for a second then nodded as she looked over at the three kids.

"Hey guys. Wanna go for a ride?" Tera asked as she stood up, straightening her dark blue tube top and pulling up her baggy white pants. She still had her blue boots from three in a half years ago as well. Her hair was shorter now, just passed her shoulders. Her bangs covered her forehead, just like Vira's.

"Dad?" Trunks asked. Vira jumped up and down, waiting to be picked up. Tera smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, maybe." Tera said as she picked Vira up, then Trunks, then Goten. As she walked out the door she looked at Chichi. "I'll bring Kakarot home.." She said with a warm smile. Chichi nodded and smiled.

"You better." She replied before Tera lifted off the ground and headed towards the sky, where Kami the Namekian lived with Mr. Popo. It didn't take long for Tera to remember where the Lookout was. She had only been there once and that was before she had Vira. Since then, her and Chichi have been patiently waiting for their boys to come home. Gohan had left with them too. Broke Chichi's heart.

When Tera arrived, she noticed Kami was watering some plants outside. She touched down on the floating base and still held Goten and Vira. Trunks jumped down and dashed back and forth between the trees.

"Trunks! Not too far!" Tera yelled. Kami smiled and walked over to her.

"Tera. I expected Chichi as well. It has been three years, hasn't it?" Kami asked as he watched Trunks blast one of his trees. Trunks froze with wide eyes as he put his hands behind his back.

"Trunks! Here! Now!" Tera yelled. Kami merely chuckled as the four year old boy came running over to his mother.

"How have you been doing? I know it's been awhile...but are you still mourning over..." Kami stopped. Tera sighed a bit as she patted Trunks' head. He smiled and grabbed on to her pants leg.

"I'm doing fine...I just wish...things had worked out differently...Vegeta said it was his fault...but I know it was my..."

"No, do not blame yourself over it. It was her choice...even if she hadn't asked not to be brought back with the Dragon Balls...we could not do it.." Kami explained. Tera looked at him, confused.

"Why not?" She asked.

"She took her own life. The Great Dragon, Shenron will not bring back those who have willingly taken their own life." Kami said as he turned. Tera sighed and looked away. She had thought many times to bring Bulma back, and give up Vegeta. She never wanted him this way. Her thoughts were broken when she heard a door open. Trunks turned too, hearing voices. "There they are..." Kami whispered as he saw Piccolo walk out first. Tera froze, waiting to see him. Then Krillin walked out with Goku and an older Gohan. He looked to be in his teens now. After them came Tenshinhan, Chiaotzu, and Yamcha. She had never seen Yamcha before, but Chichi had told her a lot about him. Tera smiled seeing her brother and nephew. But her smile quickly faded when no one else walked out.

"How did it go?" Kami asked as they walked over to the small group, making it larger. Goku chuckled as he scratched his head.

"Great, but I'm starving!" Goku announced. A few friends laughed at him. That's when he looked over at Tera and smiled. "Hey! Tera!" Goku made his way over to her and the three kids. "Huh? Who is this guy?" He asked, looking at Goten. The boy grabbed hold of Tera's arm tightly and buried his face. Tera looked down at him and placed him on the ground.

"Kakarot...this is your son..Goten." Tera said. Goku smiled as he bent down to Goten's level.

"Hey buddy...I'm your Dad." Goku said as he opened his arms. Goten paused for a second and looked up at his Aunt. She smiled and nodded. When he looked back at Goku he started to tear up as he ran at him. When Goten tripped, Goku caught him and lifted him up in his arms.

"Daddy!" Goten said as he hugged his father. Trunks lowered his head, not wanting to watch the scene. Vira grabbed on to Tera's arm tightly. Tera looked at her and kissed her on the forehead as she saw a few tears come from her baby girls eyes. Yamcha walked over to Tera.

"Hey. Haven't seen you really at all. Heard a lot about you though." He said, crossing his arms. Tera smiled a bit, but it didn't last long. "Cute kids. Where's the father? Did he split? Cause I won't." He said with a wide grin.

"Uh...Yamcha?" Tenshinhan started. Tera assumed he knew. She didn't feel like talking. Her mood just went south. Yamcha looked over at Tenshinhan.

"Hey, I haven't seen a woman in three years man." Yamcha said as he let his arms fall. Then he smirked at Tera. "So, you single?"

"You have three seconds to get away from my woman before you become down sized by half." Tera smiled as she pressed Trunks closer to her and held Vira tightly. Yamcha froze as he turned.

"Whoa, sorry man. Didn't know I was goin after your second woman." Yamcha said. Vegeta walked out with the Future Trunks by his side. Trunks looked up at Tera.

"Is it...?" Trunks asked. Tera nodded, not taking her eyes off of the two men walking towards them.

"I suggest you shut it about any of my women." Vegeta said as he narrowed his eyes and clenched his fists. Yamcha backed off. Goku looked at Tera and smiled. Vegeta turned his attention from Yamcha to Tera. Trunks couldn't hold in his excitment. He ran to Vegeta and hugged his leg. Future Trunks looked at Tera and smiled as he walked over and hugged her tightly.

"Hi Mom." Trunks whispered. Tera smiled brightly as he pulled away and patted Vira's head. "Hey sis." He said with a smile. Vegeta looked down at his son and placed his hand on his head, ruffling his purple hair.

"Dad, look what I can do." Trunks said as he backed up from his father and lifted himself off the ground, floating in the air. Vegeta smirked a bit.

"That's my boy." Vegeta said as his eyes looked up at Tera. Vira looked up seeing her older brother showing off. That's when she looked at Vegeta and pulled away from Tera, holding her arms out and grabbing the air. Everyone watched for a few moments, seeing what Vegeta would do. Goku tapped Vegeta on the back, pushing him a bit. Vegeta took a few steps forward, his hands slowly raising up and then all in one motion, he grabbed his daughter and pulled her into his arms. Tera smiled brightly as Trunks floated over to his mom and touched down next to her.

Yamcha actually smiled a bit and patted Vegeta on the shoulder. Kami smiled for a second and looked at Piccolo, who seemed to be in a deep gaze off in the distance.

"What is it, Piccolo?" Kami asked, sensing the anger and worry.

"They're almost here..." Piccolo lowered his head, then turned to look at Vegeta and the rest of the group.

"How long do we have?" Kami asked.

"Two months, at the most." Piccolo answered. Kami nodded.

"Let them enjoy this. It has been three years." Piccolo only nodded. When Vegeta looked back up from holding his daughter, he walked over to Tera.

"Too long.." Vegeta whispered before he kissed her in front of everyone. Goku looked at Goten and covered his eyes.

"Still too young, Goten." Goku said as he smiled more and more. When Vegeta pulled away, he was smirking. Then he looked at Vira and then Trunks.

"Go on now. You all rest up." Kami said, pushing them to leave his Lookout. Piccolo walked off to a calm area of the base, somewhere he could meditate. When everyone parted their ways, Tera and Vegeta went with Goku to see Chichi.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Goku!" Chichi yelled as she ran outside. Goku smiled as she hugged him tightly. Then looked at Gohan. "Oh! My boy has grown up so much!" She said as she hugged him too. Tera smiled as she held on to Trunks' hand.

"Mom, I wanna go swimming." Trunks said as he tugged at her pant leg. Normal people would think it was too cold to swim, but Trunks didn't mind it. Vira actually sweated most nights with her window open and a fan in her face. Tera looked up at the older Trunks.

"Will you...?" Tera asked. Trunks chuckled and nodded as he pulled back his long hair. "You should probably get that cut." Tera added.

"Yeah, yeah. I know, Mom." He joked and rolled his eyes. Tera looked at Vegeta and then Vira.

"You wanna go swimming sweetie?" Tera asked. Vira smiled a bit and nodded. Vegeta narrowed his eyes and looked at Tera.

"Why doesn't she say anything?" He asked.

"She never has...But she will say something someday. She's a smart kid." Tera smiled as she stroked her daughters cheek. "Actually, Trunks. I'll sit on the banks and watch them." Tera said, changing her mind. Trunks nodded as he looked at Gohan.

"Wanna spar?" He asked. Gohan only smirked.

"You're never gonna beat me." He played. Tera couldn't get over how grown up he had gotten.

"Come on honey, let's get you undressed so you don't get your clothes wet." Tera said as she pulled Trunks' shirt off and then his pants. After that, he was off and in the river. Tera went to grab Vira, but she whinned and gripped on to Vegeta tighter. "Daddy isn't goin anywhere. He'll be here when we are done." Tera said. Vegeta grinned as Vira nodded and went to her mother. "Daddy's girl." Tera whispered as she walked down to the river with Vira in her arms. Vegeta watched as they went to swim in the snowy river. That's when Goku walked over. Chichi had taken Goten back inside to change him into warmer clothes. Tera never would understand why her kids were so weird.

"It's great, isn't it?" Goku asked as he crossed his arms. Vegeta looked at him, a bit confused.

"What is?" He asked, crossing his own.

"A family." Goku said as he patted Vegeta on the shoulder, then turned and walked inside. Vegeta stood there for a moment before chuckling to himself and following Goku inside.

Tera sat down on the bank and smiled as Vira crawled around next to her, playing in the snow. Trunks was splashing and creating all sorts of waves. Then he suddenly flew out of the water and on to the bank. Tera looked at him.

"What's wrong, sweetie?" She asked.

"I gotta pee." Trunks answered as he danced in a circle. Tera laughed as she turned to see Gohan in yelling distance.

"Gohan? Will you take Trunks inside? He needs to pee." Tera asked. Gohan turned to Tera, then back at Future Trunks. Tera rolled her eyes. "The kid." Gohan laughed a bit as he walked over and grabbed the younger Trunks' hand.

"I'm taking you to pee. Be back." Gohan snickered as he passed the Future Trunks. He just chuckled as he followed Gohan inside as well. Tera assumed they were all hungry. She could smell the food Chichi had made.

After a few minutes, Tera closed her eyes and rested her head back. She hummed a little bit with a smile on her face. In an instant, her heart sank when she heard a piercing cry. Tera's eyes flashed open as she looked around her.

"Vira?" Tera yelled as she quickly got up. She froze when she saw her three year old out in the middle of the river, being pulled down stream towards the waterfall. "I'm coming baby!" Tera screamed as she ran to the edge of the bank and jumped, meaning to lift herself in the air to fly, but something went wrong. Tera made a huge splash as she fell into the water. "What the hell?" Tera asked herself. The water was freezing, how the hell did Trunks swim in this? Then another question came to mind. Why couldn't she fly? She was a full bred Saiyan. But she quickly pushed the thought aside as her daughter screamed and gurgled water. "Vira!" Tera screamed as she tried to swim as fast as she could. This couldn't be happening. Her body was acting as though it were human.

Inside, Vegeta was sitting at the table with Goku and Future Trunks. He still had a grin on his face, but it quickly disappeared when the air was filled with a childs scream. Vegeta stood up quickly, listening for another second.

"Vira? I'm coming baby! Vira!" Vegeta didn't freeze this time, but his muscles reacted quickly. He burst out of the house down to the river bank. Goku and Trunks right behind him.

"Tera! Vira!" Vegeta yelled as he looked up and down the river. He couldn't sense either of them. His heart sank when there was no sound, no cry, and no power levels anywhere to be found.

"Vegeta!" Goku yelled as he pointed down the river, at the edge of the waterfall. Vegeta's eyes narrowed as he shot off towards the two.

Tera had fallen under the water from a wave that caught her off guard. She was breathing heavy as she reached out, getting closer to Vira.

"Mommy!" Vira screamed. Tera froze from fear. Tera pushed herself harder, making sure it wouldn't be her last word she said. Just as Vira went over the falls, Tera grabbed her and held her tightly.

"I got you baby!" Tera yelled as they both fell over the edge.

"NO!" Vegeta yelled as he blasted through the water and flew faster to catch them. Tera closed her eyes as she tried to turn her body. The impact would only hurt her, and not Vira. Vegeta reached out, but Tera hit the icy rocks below. Goku and Trunks hurried down to the dirt banks.

"Vegeta! Tera!" Goku yelled. Trunks looked around and spotted them.

"Dad!" Trunks yelled as he waded in the water over to his father, who was carrying Tera.

"What happened? Why couldn't she just fly?" Goku asked as Vegeta laid her on the bank. Tera still held Vira, who was crying.

"Daddy." Vira cried as she held out her arms. Vegeta grabbed her and gave her a tight squeeze before giving her to Goku. He looked at Tera and started pushing on her lungs and breathing into her. Her lips were cold.

"Come on Tera! Dammit!" Vegeta growled as he continued to get her to breathe. Vira cried into Goku's shoulder as he watched. Trunks clenched his fists.

"Why couldn't she fly?" Trunks asked, more to himself than anyone else. Vegeta ignored him, ignored Vira's cries as he tried over and over to get Tera to breathe.

Goku turned his head as Vegeta started talking to himself. He could see the tears forming in the Prince's eyes.

"Come on Tera! Breathe!" Vegeta yelled. He was starting to get choked up. "You can't go now. I still have my promise..." Vegeta pumped air into her lungs a few more times before his tears got the best of him. When he stopped, he growled and punched the ground. After a few minutes of nothing but silence, Tera choked a bit and coughed, spilling the water that had entered her lungs. Vegeta looked up quickly, making sure he wasn't hearing things.

"You better keep your promise this time.." Tera coughed. Her voice was raspy. Vegeta froze for a second, before he pushed back some loose strands of hair of her forehead.

"Don't you EVER do that again! Do you hear me! Fly next time!" Vegeta shouted as he pulled her close to him. Trunks sighed and smiled a bit.

"I couldn't...I tried...but...something went wrong.." Tera whispered, bringing her hand up to her side and cringed. "Vira...is she..?"

"She's fine." Vegeta said as he picked Tera up into his arms.

Later that night, Vegeta and Tera were in their home. It was the first time he had been in the new house. He wished it would have been nicer to come back to instead of carrying Tera's limp body back. Vegeta had finally put Trunks and Vira to bed and was thinking out loud to himself.

"Why couldn't I sense her? Why couldn't she fly?" Vegeta asked himself as he sighed and shut a few lights off before heading to the bedroom. He stopped at the doorway and leaned against the frame. Another thought that he came across was the Androids. What was going to happen? He knew one thing for sure, nothing was going to happen to his family.

As he stood there, he watched Tera as she groaned and hissed in their bed. His eyes were narrowed as he listened to her pain. He walked closer to the bed and knelt down. Pulling his gloves off, he reached over and felt her forehead. Her face was red and she was burning up. Vegeta sighed as he got up and went into the bathroom, running a cold bath.

When he walked back out, Tera was sitting up. Vegeta stopped and looked at her, confused.

"Tera?" Vegeta asked as he watched her get up and out of the bed. She swayed back and forth before her legs gave out. Vegeta rushed to her side, catching her and pulling her up into his arms. "Come on, you have a fever." Vegeta sighed as he carried her into the bathroom. He sat her down on the toilet and started to undress her.

Tera closed her eyes as he did this. She was tired and her body hurt. Something was wrong, she wanted to know why her Saiyan powers weren't working.

"Vira is falling behind. She is a pure Saiyan, she should know how to fly by now." Vegeta mentioned as he lifted Tera up and into the cold tub water.

"She wasn't born on our planet. She needs to adjust to this one." Tera said, catching his comment and defending their daughter. She wasn't completly dazed.

"Still, Trunks can fly."

"Trunks is a year older than her."

"Trunks is also a half Saiyan. Because if you do remember, you're not his mother." Vegeta said, but then wished he could take it back. Tera opened her eyes and turned to face him.

"Get out of the bathroom." Tera mumbled. Vegeta narrowed his eyes.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to say it like that." He snapped.

"I have taken care of him, loved him, and been there for him! His mother took her life! If she wanted him she wouldn't have done that, regardless the situation! I took him in the day you left. Since day one with him I have only had the help from Chichi and Dad. You know how hard it is to raise three kids, all about the same age, with two mothers?" Tera lectured.

"If you didn't notice, I was off getting stronger so that I could protect you! I can see from today I'll have to do all the work." Vegeta growled a bit, trying to calm himself down. Tera sighed and looked down at the water. She lifted her hand and tried to create a ball of energy, but nothing came out. Then she tried again and nothing happened. Vegeta watched as she continued to do this over and over again.

"I'm sorry I'm uselss.." Tera whispered as she looked away. Tears swelled in her eyes as she thought over and over again how Vegeta was going to have to protect the family all by himself.

"Dammit woman.." Vegeta sighed as he grabbed a towel and brought her out of the water. When he had dried her off, she was freezing. He grabbed a pair of her pajama pants and one of his T-shirts. After dressing her, he helped her walk back into the bedroom and laid her down on the bed. Tera gathered enough energy to pull the covers up and over her. Vegeta changed from his training clothes and into a pair of his own pajama pants. Then he slid into bed next to her. Tera smiled a bit. This was the first night they had slept together since they had concieved Vira. Tera moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around him, getting warm.

"Vegeta?" Tera asked after a few moments of silence. Vegeta turned his head a bit.

"Hm?" He asked. Tera could tell he was starting to get tired.

"I love you.." She whispered. That had been another first. Even when they were kids, they never used that word to each other. Vegeta paused a moment before taking in a deep breath, rolling on to his side and looking at Tera.

"I love you more.." He whispered with his smug grin. Tera only smiled as she closed her eyes and fell asleep. She never wanted this moment to end, and never wanted the peace to go away. She was happy the way things were now.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

It was a week later. Tera had given in to Trunks wanting his birthday combined with Vira's. At the party, Chichi had invited pretty much anyone that the gang knew. Tenshinhan, Chiaotzu, Yamcha, Krillin, Roshi, Oolong, Chichi, Goku, Gohan, and Goten were all coming. Tera was gathering up all the gifts she had made Vegeta get for Trunks and Vira, and placed them in the middle of the living room.

There were blue and pink streamers all over the place. Tera had also made a large cake and lots of food. Chichi was bringing over more though. As Tera went back into the bedroom, Vegeta was sitting on the bed with his head in his hands. Tera narrowed her eyes a bit and walked over to him, sitting on his lap. Vegeta looked up and wrapped an arm around her.

"What wrong?" Tera asked.

"Nothing." Vegeta answered with an awkward half smile. Tera sighed, knowing it was impossible to get him to talk to her anymore. She stood up and walked over to her dresser, pulling out a pair of clothes for herself and then a pair for Vegeta. Tera quickly pulled on the tight black pants and the red T-shirt that she tucked into her pants. Vegeta looked at his clothes Tera had put out for him and sighed before pulling on the jeans and tucking in the black tank top. As he pulled his yellow belt through the loops, he saw Tera looking at something on the table. His eyes were wide.

"Vegeta? What is this?" Tera asked as she picked up a small box. Vegeta quickly grabbed it from her.

"Nothing, just an extra gift for Vira. I was going to wrap it when I got dressed." Vegeta said quickly. Tera narrowed her eyes a bit. "It's a surprise for her and Trunks." Vegeta added. Tera just nodded as she brushed her hair and pulled the sides back with red clips. Vegeta wrapped his arms around her waist and smirked. "How long do we have till everyone arrives?" He asked. Tera just smiled.

"Not long. You know Kakarot will be the first." Tera said as she pressed her forehead against his. Vegeta closed his eyes for a second before kissing her.

"Then tonight I will have you." He whispered. Tera just smiled away as she turned to go back out to the living room, she still had to get her kids dressed. Vegeta followed behind her.

"Trunks? Vira? Come on guys, time to get dressed." Tera said as she opened the door to their room. Her eyes were wide when she saw the room was destroyed. "Trunks!" Tera yelled for her son.

"Mom! I didn't do it! It was Vira!" Trunks said as he walked over to her from behind his bed. Tera placed a hand on her hip.

"Where is your sister?" She asked. Trunks pointed up. Tera narrowed her eyes as she looked up. That's when she saw the three year old flying around the ceiling. Tera clasped her mouth for a second. "Vegeta!" Within seconds, Vegeta was in the room, right behind Tera.

"What is it woman?" Vegeta yelled, then noticed she was looking up. Vegeta looked up as well and saw the little girl flying.

"I told you she just needed time!" Tera yelled as Vira swooped down into Vegeta's arms. Vegeta looked as though he was going to lose his temper. "Will you get her dressed?" Tera asked quickly, before he could. She grabbed Trunks and walked over to his closet. "Alright baby, what do you wanna wear today?" Tera asked. Vegeta watched as the Mother of his children bonded with Trunks. Many questions and thoughts went through his mind as he went over to Vira's dresser and pulled out a lavendar dress and a pair of blue boots. She cared so much for Trunks, even though he was not her blood. Why? Then he heard the question come out of his sons mouth.

"Mom? Why am I different?" Trunks asked. Vegeta turned as he finished clothing his daughter. Tera paused a second.

"Well baby. Your not different, your my special boy. And somewhere far in my bloodline, someone looked just like you do. You were just special enough to gain that trait." Tera said with a smile. She looked over at Vegeta who nodded towards the door. Tera sighed as she quickly pulled a green kimono shirt over Trunks and a pair of green pants.

"Love you Mom." Trunks said as he hugged her tightly. Tera smiled as she hugged him back.

"I love you too baby boy." Tera said as they walked out into the living room.

"Tera!" Gohan yelled as he ran up to his Aunt and hugged her. Tera stepped back a bit, catching her balance as she saw her brother, Dad and Chichi walk through the door.

"Hey guys. Uh, will you guys watch Trunks and Vira for a second?" Tera asked. Goku looked at her and then at Vegeta. He nodded as he saw Vira flying around. Goten became jealous and jumped up in the air too. Vegeta turned just as he saw Kakarot's boy flying around as well. Tera could tell there were a few things Vegeta wanted to talk to her about.

When Tera walked back into the bedroom, Vegeta slammed the door and looked at her. She narrowed her eyes, ready for anything he threw at her.

"Why didn't you tell him the truth?" Vegeta yelled.

"He's just a boy, Vegeta! He doesn't need the world crashing down on him when he's four!"

"He has a right to know! Bulma has at least that right to be known!" Tera paused for a second.

"Vegeta, why are you yelling at me and defending her? It use to be the other way around. What happened?" Tera raised her voice. Outside in the living room, Gohan was playing with his brother and cousins, trying to keep them distracted as Vegeta and Tera yelled. Goku sighed as he looked at his wife. That's when Tenshinhan, Chiaotzu, and the others walked in.

"Hey, Roshi." Goku said as he lifted his hand up.

"Hate to rain on this parade, but where are Vegeta and Tera?" Krillin asked looking around. Everyone was quiet for a minute before Krillin's question was answered.

"Nothing happened! I am the same, peachy old me! Just how you want it! And when did Kakarot's son learn to fly?" Vegeta yelled. Tera rolled her eyes.

"He learned around the same time Trunks did." Tera said as she crossed her arms.

"So, both of my children are behind.." Vegeta mumbled to himself.

"They are not behind! They are bright and beautiful kids! Trunks is even brighter than he lets off and.." Vegeta cut her off.

"He is not your son!" Vegeta yelled. Everything went quiet. Goku looked over at Gohan quickly. He had frozen in his place, which gave Trunks all hearing room. Chichi gasped a bit. That's when the door swung open and Tera walked out, her eyes were red but she tried to smile. Then she saw Trunks.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Tera asked. Trunks started crying as he ran towards her. But he passed her and hugged his father's leg. Tera lowered her head as she looked at Chichi. "Watch over Vira.." She whispered as she narrowed her teary eyes at Vegeta. "Happy now?" She asked as she ran out the front door. Vegeta sighed as he rubbed his eyes.

Tera walked outside at first, then started to run. Tears were streaming down her face. Trunks wasn't her son by blood, but she raised him and loved him. That made him more her son than even Bulma was. As she ran towards the forest, she could see a small fire. She narrowed her eyes as she walked closer to it. Then her eyes were wide. It was the old lady, from four years ago.

"Hello my dear. Where is your friend? Dead, I see...tradgic. Never much cared for her though..How is the family?" Mora asked. Tera narrowed her eyes a bit.

"How do you kow so much?" Tera asked.

"Come by the fire, dear. It's cold out tonight." The woman gestured. Tera did as she was told and sat down next to the woman. "Now, what is troubling you?"

"You should already know, you know about Rika's death, about my family." The old woman just smiled.

"I know, but you will feel better talking about it." She said.

"Well..I guess...Vegeta just got back...and things are fine for the most part..but he has told me twice now I'm not Trunks' mother..And it hurts cause I raised him and Vegeta was off training..and for some reason..I can't use my powers anymore..and he says now he'll have to do all the work protecting this family.." Tera spilled out. Tears formed in her eyes. Mora opened her arm and pulled Tera close to her. Tera leaned her head on the woman's shoulder and cried.

"My dear..You have not lost your powers...you gained new ones..Much like your friend did, though she used them for evil. I picked you for a reason." Mora whispered. Tera looked at her, confused.

"What?" She asked.

"I will train you. But you must not tell anyone. Kami is the Protector of this Earth, but I am the Peace Bringer. I choose you to take on my legacy, along with your friend, but you see where that landed her. It will be difficult, but I believe you are strong enough to hold the power."

"Why me? Can't you continue doing what your doing?"

"My time is coming to an end. I am only a human, but with you, a Saiyan, you will live well passed my years. I expect you to do the same with your daughter when she is old enough." Mora stood up and held her hand out. "Will you except my gifts to you?" Tera thought for a second. She would do anything to be able to help her family. She nodded as she took the old lady's hand and stood.

After an hour or so, Tera returned to the house and sighed as she walked through the door. Chichi looked at her and sighed.

"You're back.." She whispered. Goku looked over from playing with Vira to smile. Tera looked around and noticed Vegeta and Trunks were gone.

"Where did they go?" Tera asked.

"Training..Gohan, Goten and I are heading there soon." Goku said.

"You all just got back from training. Why do you need to train more?" Tera asked.

"It's not a gone forever type training, like last one. Just a few hours." Goku reassured her. Tera just sighed as she grabbed Vira. Everyone but her brother, Chichi and the kids had left.

"Did you have fun honey?" Tera asked. Vira smiled and nodded as she yawned. Chichi yawned as well.

"We should get going. It was nice to see you." Chichi said as she hugged Tera and grabbed Goten's hand. Tera nodded and smiled as her family left. When it was just her and Vira, she sighed.

"Ready for a bath?" Tera asked. Vira nodded as she gripped on to Tera's shirt. As she walked into the bedroom, she started the bath and undressed her daughter, untying her ribbons.

"Mommy...you're my mommy, right?" Vira asked. Tera was slightly shocked she knew so many words, but at the same time, she knew Vira was a bright kid.

"Yes baby. I am your mommy." Tera said as she dipped her daughter in the bath. Vira smiled as she played in the water. After she was done, she dressed her in her pajamas and went out into the kitchen, to get her something to drink. It was quiet, Tera narrowed her eyes as she looked around the dark house. "Hello?" Tera asked as she walked a little into the living room.

"A Mother left alone with her smallest child...something that does not make much sense to me, what about you, 18?" Tera's eyes were wide as she felt a hand grab her throat.

"None to me as well, brother." A woman's voice was next to me. I figured it was her that had grabbed me. I felt the woman grab Vira from me and threw her at the wall. Vira caught herself and was able to escape the house. Tera watched as her daughter got out safely.

"What do you want.." I gasped as I could feel my feet being lifted off of the ground.

"What we want, is just to have a little fun. You will come with us so that we can, ensure our fun isn't ruined."

"17, won't they come after her though?" The woman asked.

"Yes, sister. But they won't touch us. Not if we threaten her life with each encounter." These were the Androids, Tera knew it had to have been.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Vira was flying as fast as she could towards the only other house she knew. When she landed, she saw her Uncle getting ready to fly off.

"No! No! No!" Vira yelled as she touched down, but tripped and rolled in the little snow. Goku turned and saw his little niece.

"Vira? What's going on? Gohan!" Goku shouted as he helped the little girl up. Vira started crying. Gohan rushed outside and saw Vira was here all by herself.

"Mommy! Bad people! They wanted to hurt me! And they hurt Mommy!" Vira rambled. Goku's eyes were wide.

"Gohan, take Vira inside to your Mother. Then go as fast as you can to Kami's Lookout. Tell Vegeta what's happened. I'll meet you over at your Aunts house." Goku said quickly. Gohan nodded as he grabbed Vira and then watched as his father flew off.

Goku narrowed his eyes, trying to feel any power levels over at his sister's house, but felt none. He hurried and slammed though the front door, looking around.

"Tera? Tera! Where are you!" Goku yelled, but there was no answer. He switched the lights on and his eyes were wide. The house had been ransacked and destroyed. "Tera?" Goku yelled again, but there was nothing.

"Where is she? Kakarot! What is going ON?" Goku sighed when he heard Vegeta's voice. Then the door swung open and there was silence. "No...No, no, no, NO! Dammit!" Vegeta yelled as he slammed his fists against the wall.

"Vegeta.." Goku went to say, but the anger on his face was apparent.

"We're going to find her. One way or another." Vegeta growled.

Tera woke up in a dark room. She could feel something on her face, but she couldn't move her hands or her feet. She tried to thrash, but the cold around her stopped her from moving. She couldn't tell if it was air or water around her. That was when the blinding white light shined in her face, and she saw it was water. Then she saw all the tubes and the breathing mask. Her eyes were wide as she tried to break free.

"No, no. I would suggest you not move. It wouldn't be good for you." The woman, 18, said. Tera narrowed her eyes as she walked closer to the tank. She closed her eyes and calmed herself as she used one of the new powers Mora had taught her in a matter of an hour. 18 watched as the tank filled with ice, everything around the naked Tera turned to ice and the glass tank broke. Tera ripped the tubes off of her and ran for the exit, but 18 smacked her in the neck. "I told you no." She said as Tera fell to the floor. Within an hour, she was back in another tank only this one was reinforced and Tera was restrained more.

"That should do it." 17 said as he sighed and crossed his arms. "She should be finished within the next couple of days. As long as those pest Z Fighters stay away until then. Too bad her daughter disappeared. Oh well." 17 said, talking more to himself than anyone else. 18 nodded as she powered up the tank and boosted the liquid by ten fold. She smirked as she walked away.

Vegeta was the first in the air. He had left Trunks and Vira at home with Chichi watching them, along with Goten. Gohan, Kakarot, Krillin, and Piccolo were following close behind Vegeta.

"Is it the Androids?" Gohan asked.

"Most likely." Piccolo closed his eyes for a second before feeling something off in the distance. "Vegeta, the mountains." Piccolo said, changing the subject.

"That's even a days flight from here." Vegeta growled.

"Save your energy. If it is the Androids, then we will need all the strength we got." Goku said as the night air started to get colder. Vegeta lowered his face and narrowed his eyes. He did this, it was his fault she was gone. Everything was going smoothly and then he just had to lose his temper. Vegeta looked down at the box he still held in his hand. He opened it to look at the ring and then sighed as he pushed it down in his pants.

Tera was dizzy as she tried to look around the room once again. It had felt like a century had gone by before someone walked in to check on her. She was calm now and everything seemed so weird, her body felt lighter than ever and yet stronger.

"She's ready. 18, grab her clothes, it's time." 17 said as he pressed a few buttons. Tera could feel the water draining around her and her body felt warm, but when she touched her skin, she was cold. 17 pulled Tera out of the tank and leaned her against the railing, drying her off and allowing 18 to dress her. A pair of tight jeans and a long sleeved black shirt that was tucked into her jeans. 18 pulled a pair of loose socks on to her feet and then slipped a pair of yellow shoes over them. "Let's take her out for a test run." 17 said with a smirk on his face.

Tera looked around as the three of them walked outside. It was the middle of the day, and it was hot. She figured they were in the mountains, it was always hotter there. Tera looked herself over. She wasn't any different, but she felt different. She no longer felt that these people were a threat. As the two Androids jumped up and flew, Tera narrowed her new blue eyes. Then she jumped in the air, flying once again. She smirked a bit and followed the other two as they led her to the middle of no where.

"They're here." 17 said.

"Who?" Tera asked. Her memory of anything before the tank, was wiped clean. She figured the only people she had ever known was 17 and 18. Other than that all she knew was ner name.

"You will see soon." 18 answered as they touched down. Tera looked out over the rock and dust and saw a group of people walking over to the three of them. Tera narrowed her eyes as she saw them.

"Tera!" A short spikey hair man yelled. Tera narrowed her eyes and looked at 17, her brother.

"Who is that? And how does he know me, brother?" Tera asked.

"Brother? Tera, I'm your brother! Not him! What's wrong with you?" A man in an orange jumpsuit yelled.

"Don't listen to him...they want to take you away from us." 18 said as she placed a hand on Tera's shoulder.

"They did something to her, Goku, Vegeta. Look at her eyes. She's been changed." The Namekian said.

"Go on, Tera. Learn what you need to to destroy them!" 17 yelled. Tera walked forward and looked at the group.

"You are Goku?" She asked looking at the one who had said he was her brother. He nodded.

"Tera, you're my older sister. Raditz was our brother and Bardock was our Father! You have no relations to them!" Goku said as he stepped forward. Tera ignored everything he said as she walked on to the short bald kid.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"Tera, it's Krillin. Don't you remember?" He said. Tera turned back and noticed 18 was looking at the bald man. She looked back at Krillin and ignored him as she went on.

"Vegeta.." Tera said as she looked at him. Something sparked and electricuted her head. She cringed as she held her head and lowered a bit.

"It's starting to become over powered. Quick 18, anger her." 17 said as he crossed his arms. Piccolo's eyes were wide, seeing and hearing what was going on.

"She has to remember! Vegeta tell her everything!" Piccolo yelled. 17 growled as he looked over at the Namekian that was getting in the way.

"Enough of you!" 17 yelled as he disappeared and reappeared behind Piccolo, going to attack him. Piccolo defended himself. Tera smirked as she went to hit Vegeta, 18 had went for the kill at Goku and Krillin.

"Tera! Stop this, woman!" Vegeta yelled as he dodged and moved back. He didn't want to hit her or hurt her. Tera growled as she kicked and punched over and over again. "We have a son, his name is Trunks!" Vegeta blocked another attack. "And a daughter named Vira!" Vegeta added as he grabbed Tera's arms and swung her a bit, pushing her away from him. Tera gripped her temples tightly as her body started to glow.

"Stop, Mom!" Future Trunks yelled as he hurried into the fight. Tera turned to see the long purple haired man touch down next to his father. Tera shook as she cringed from the pain surging through her head. She reached her arm out as it shook.

"T..-run..ks...No, no..no! He's not mine! He wasn't mine! He's not my blood!" Tera screamed as her power level burst. Even 17 and 18 paused and looked.

"She was a Saiyan?" 18 yelled looking over at her brother.

"I didn't know!" 17 yelled as he back up. 18 followed him as they took off. "We'll be back!" 17 said just as a large green bug thing jumped at him and pulled him down to the ground. Gohan looked at Krillin as they went straight for the area 17 had fallen. Piccolo nodded at Trunks and rushed to help the other two. Goku looked at Tera and narrowed his eyes.

"Tera! Stop this! You are his Mother! No one can change that!" Goku yelled. Tera's eyes were white as she growled. Vegeta grit his teeth as a few tears left his eyes.

"I'm sorry!" Vegeta yelled. Trunks looked at his Father. "I was wrong! I just have a bad temper, you know that!" Trunks turned back to his Mother, seeing it did some good, but not enough. That's when Tera went to scream again, but someone came yelling through the skies. Tera turned just as the four year old Trunks slammed into her, wrapping his arms around her. Tera's hair fell and her eyes changed back to black as her body fell backwards in the air. She smiled as she wrapped her arms around her son. Vegeta stepped forward as he caught Tera and Trunks.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

"Is everything alright now?" Gohan asked after him and the others returned. The older Trunks smiled and nodded as he looked at Piccolo.

"What's up?" He asked, seeing the look Piccolo had on his face.

"We have two weeks to prepare for the Cell Games." Piccolo sighed and crossed his arms. After he had explained everything at the Prince house hold, Goku sighed.

"Well it's not as bad as it could have been. The Androids are done with right?" Goku asked.

"Yeah, but it doesn't make any sense..Cell wasn't in the future. Just the Androids. They destroyed everything." Trunks said as he slammed his fists on the table.

"Either way, we have two weeks to become stronger. That Android 17 didn't seem much of a threat to Cell when he absorbed him." Piccolo said with narrowed eyes.

"The younger ones won't participate. We should be able to take him down with just our group. Chichi will take care of them." Goku said as he grabbed a cookie.

"So, when do we leave?" Vegeta asked. Tera was laying in the bedroom as the whole conversation went on. She sighed as she looked up and saw her kids laying with her. A smile creeped over her face as she kissed Trunks on the forehead and then Vira. Tera finally stood up and walked over to the mirror, looking at herself. She shrugged as she went to take a quick shower and then glanced at something she hadn't seen in a long time. She knelt down and pulled the purple fabric out of the bottom drawer. She smiled a bit and looked over at the kids, then grabbed some fabric she had kept in a box under the bed and placed it on the floor as she changed into a pair of shorts and one of Vegeta's shirts. She quietly gathered the fabric and walked out into the kitchen, making sure no one saw her as she slipped into her sewing room.

After everyone had left, Vegeta walked through the house. He was going to try to get some sleep. Tomorrow they were all leaving for Kami's Lookout once again. This time, Tera would come with us. If she had any powers, then they would be trained so she could join the Cell tournament. They needed everyone they could spare.

Vegeta narrowed his eyes when he didn't see Tera anywhere, but the kids were sleeping in their bed. He picked Trunks and Vira up and walked to their room, placing them in their beds. Pulling the covers over them, Vegeta paused hearing something out in the living room. He shut the light off and walked out. He narrowed his eyes, confused.

"What are you doing, woman?" Vegeta asked. Tera turned with wide eyes and pins stuck in her mouth. She was sewing up the last of the outfits and wore her own. She had changed her clothes up a bit and now wore a tight purple jumpsuit with white boots and gloves.

"Well I wanted something for you guys to wear when you fight Cell. I made one for Trunks and Vira too. Though, they won't use theirs for some time." Tera said showing off the green jumpsuit with an orange sash and then a purple jumpsuit with a red sash. Then she put them aside and held up the dark blue jumpsuit against Vegeta. He looked at her and smiled a bit/ She had made hers to match his. It made him chuckle as he grabbed the suit and placed it on the couch, then picked Tera up and carried her into the bedroom.

"Have I ever told you, you drive me crazy sometimes?" Vegeta asked as he rested himself over her.

"Yes, many times." Tera said as she pulled her gloves off and then pulled her boots off. He smirked as he leaned down and kissed her. Tera smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

The next day, Goten, Trunks and Vira were having fun in their new outfits. Goten's looked like his Dad's only he had longer sleeves. Gohan was wearing the one Piccolo had given him and Goku was wearing what he always wore. Vegeta actually put the blue suit Tera had made for him on, along with his white boots and white gloves. He looked over at Tera as she walked out of the bathroom wearing her purple suit. Vegeta sighed, making her look at him.

"What?" She asked.

"Are you really going to match me?" He asked.

"I don't see what's wrong with it. Trunks likes it. He thinks it's cute." Tera said as she stuck her tongue out at him. Vegeta stood up and wrapped his arm around her waist with a smirk on his face.

"I find it sexy." He said as he kissed her. Tera chuckled.

"I know, you did last ngiht as well." Tera said as she pulled her boots on and her snug white gloves. Vegeta smacked her on the butt. "We're gonna be late if you decide to do that again." Tera snapped with a smile. Vegeta grabbed her wrist and brought her closer to him.

"Are you sure about that? I'll go Super Saiyan..I'll be quick, I promise." Vegeta said as he begged a bit. Tera laughed as she nodded.

"Where are they? Do you think we should go over and make sure they're alright?" Goku asked Future Trunks and his son, Gohan. Trunks shook his head a bit.

"They'll be here." He said with a wide grin. Gohan looked at him and seemed confused. But just as Trunks had said that, Tera and Vegeta walked through the door. Vegeta looked worn and Tera had a large grin on her face.

"What took you guys?" Goku asked as he saw little Trunks and Vira walk in with their new clothes. Goten was behind them. "Hey bud, have a good time last night?" Goten smiled and nodded.

"Vegeta needed a stress reliever." Tera said with a wide smile. Vegeta had wide eyes as he shook it away and tried to work out his kinks.

"Stress reliever my ass, woman!" Vegeta said as he turned his head, trying to crack his neck. Trunks laughed a bit, getting the whole joke. Goku was still confused though. "Can we please get going?"

It was an hour later, the group had met up with the other on Kami's Lookout. Tera looked around and saw Kami walking over to them.

"Well now, everyone will go to the Chamber. I must ask if one of you will train Tera. One of you that feels you're strong enough." Kami asked. Vegeta stepped up. "I figured as much." Kami nodded as he led them all to the Hyperbolic Chamber.

"What does this place do?" Tera asked.

"You can spend a year in here, and it would feel like ten years." Goku said. Tera smiled.

"So two weeks will...?" Tera asked.

"Seem like forever!" Gohan said as he jumped around. Tera smiled seeing her nephew excited and hyper. When the group walked into the Chamber, they automatically started training.

Two weeks later, the group came out of the Chamber. Tera walked in the center of the boys. It had seemed like forever, like Gohan had said. But Tera was excited about seeing her kids. After Kami had let them all leave, the first thing Tera wanted to do was to see her son and her daughter. She felt stronger, better. Then something hit her. She narrowed her eyes as she flew home with Vegeta. She needed to go see Mora.

"Vegeta, I'll meet you at home. I have somewhere to stop.." Tera said quickly. Vegeta narrowed his eyes and nodded. When she turned in the air, she quickly dropped down into the forest by their house. "Mora? Mora!" Tera called as she walked around. She narrowed her eyes when she saw her, standing and staring at the sky. "Mora?" Tera asked walking closer.

"I almost thought you forgot about me. I'm afraid this lesson will be your last." Mora said.

"But this is only my second one." Tera mentioned as she followed Mora.

"I will die after today. So you will need to become what I am. You should have come to me before you went to Kami. Then I could have given it all up and everything would have fit better." Mora snapped. Tera narrowed her eyes.

"I'm sorry things came up.." Tera said. Mora shook her head.

"No dear, I am sorry. The Crystals are coming closer by the minute. Come now, let us begin."

It was hours before Tera was actually able to walk home. She had to walk because her body was too exhausted to fly. Though her body had her powers back, she wondered at what cost. The walk home wasn't as long as her legs made it seem. When Tera finally walked through the door, Vegeta was sitting on the couch. She sighed looking around the dark house. It was late, and she knew he would have questions, demand answers.

"Where have you been?" He simply asked, crossing his arms and leaning his head back. Tera walked over to him.

"I had to meet with someone." She said as she cringed from the sore pain in her legs and back.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Just sore. Was doing some extra training."

"With who?"

"A friend."

"What friend?" Vegeta kept going on with question after question. It was starting to sound like he thought she was cheating on him.

"Vegeta, do you think I'm cheating on you?" Tera asked. The room fell silent.

"The thought has crossed my mind." He whispered.

"I'm not, babe. I can promise you that." Tera said as she sat down on his lap and pressed her head to his. He sighed a bit and closed his eyes.

"Then why are you hiding this person?"

"Because...I met her when I came to this planet..She says I'm different.." Tera whispered. He sighed a bit.

"Alright, I trust you.." Vegeta said as he picked her up and walked her to their bedroom. Tera smiled a bit as she laid down on the bed and pulled him close.

"How are my babies?" Tera asked, remembering how she hadn't seen them before they went to bed.

"They're fine. Trunks missed you a lot, and Vira was quiet." Vegeta said as he kissed her neck. I nodded as the two of them fell asleep, though the only thing on Tera's mind was the Cell Games.


End file.
